Mroczna Enigma
by FerrisEris
Summary: Wydarzenia w Ministerstwie Magii pod koniec piątego roku Harry'ego Pottera w Hogwarcie wiele zmieniły. Śmieć jego ojca chrzestnego otworzyła mu oczy na wiele spraw, łącząc się ze straszliwą pustką po stracie kolejnego członka rodziny. Tom Riddle, znany światu jako Lord Voldemort, również zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Czy odwieczni wrogowie staną po tej samej stronie?
1. Prolog

Witam :) Po przeczytaniu dość dużej ilości ficków postanowiłam spróbować własnych sił. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Historia będzie głównie krążyć wokół Harre'go i Toma, ich relacji oraz pragnień. Planuje slash, ale nie jestem jeszcze do końca pewna. Klimat postaram się utrzymać raczej mroczny a postacie mam nadzieje odwzoruje kanonicznie. Obiecuje że Tom będzie jak najbardziej prawdziwą postacią która nagle nie oszaleje z miłości. :)

Jeśli choć jedna osoba będzie zainteresowana tym opowiadaniem będę niezmiernie szczęśliwa. Na razie nie obiecuje regularnych aktualizacji ponieważ w maju mam maturę ale jak tylko ten koszmar się skończy z radością będę pisać więcej :)

Zapraszam do czytania!

Ps: Bardzo proszę o komentarze. :D

* * *

**Prolog**

Tom Riddle mógł szczycić się tym, że jego życiem nie kierowały emocje. Zawsze potrafił myśleć trzeźwo i nie kierować się czymś tak bzdurnym jak uczucia. Już dawno się ich wyzbył. Pogardzał za to tymi, którzy ukazywali podobną słabość i odsłaniali przed nim swoje pragnienia, wprost prosząc o to, żeby użyć ich przeciwko nim. Jego myśli mimowolnie powróciły do niedawnego incydentu w ministerstwie, gdy próbował opętać Chłopca Który Przeżył. Wyczuł w nastolatku mrok i potencjał. Nie podejrzewał, że ten jakże naiwny Gryfon posiada taką moc. Harry Potter za bardzo był indoktrynowany. Za słaby. Zawsze kierował się tym, z czego tak bardzo szydził - miłością.

Czarny Dwór, gdzie mieściła się rezydencja Mrocznego Lorda, spowity był w przyjemnym mroku. Wszędzie panowała złowroga pełna oczekiwania cisza. Dwór był piękny, lecz budził jakiś dziwny niepokój. W pełni oddawał naturę przebywających w nich ludzi. Teraz jednak panowała w nim pustka. Śmierciożercy zostali wysłani na ważne misje. W Manor postał tylko Czarny Pan.

Nie wyglądał jednak tak samo jak w Ministerstwie Magii dwa tygodnie temu. W niczym nie przypominał człowieka o twarzy węża. Miał teraz czarne włosy, bardzo bladą skórę, a jego oczy… miały barwę krwi. Jawny dowód używania Mrocznych Sztuk. Wyglądał na około dwadzieścia pięć lat. Długo zajęło mu powrócenie do tego wyglądu. Jednak warto było. Ludzie zawsze zwracali uwagę na wygląd. Już jako nastolatek potrafił doskonale manipulować nimi swoim urokiem osobistym. Usta Lorda Voldemorta uniosły się w niesamowicie zimnym, szyderczym uśmiechu. Większość ludzkiej populacji to głupcy, za słabi, by sięgnąć po potęgę.

I znów jego myśli powędrowały do Harry'ego Pottera. Czy on także okaże się równie słaby? Może wcale nie musi go zabijać? Chłopak jest zbyt potężny, by pozostał po Jasnej Stronie. Jeśli wybierze źle podpisze na siebie wyrok. Jeśli jednak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to Tom powita go wśród swoich. Oczywiście nie zapomniał chłopakowi trzynastu lat tułaczki jako cień, ale musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że to on postąpił lekkomyślnie próbując go zabić bez dokładnej analizy sytuacji.

Za inne sprawy i plany, jakie mu pokrzyżował Potter odpowie. Jednak najpierw trzeba go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Stary Trzmiel tylko ułatwia mu zadanie! Okłamuje chłopaka na każdym kroku. A on, Lord Voldemort, był mistrzem manipulacji. I zawsze dostawał to, czego chce.

Czarny Dwór wypełnił zimny, pełen triumfu śmiech.


	2. Rozdział 1

Od razu przepraszam że tak krótko, ale chciałam dodać ten rozdział już teraz żeby nie zostawić czytelników tylko z samym prologiem. Bardzo dziękuje za wcześniejsze komentarze :) To one pchnęły mnie do napisania rozdziału. Proszę o więcej! :P

Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Daleko od tego miejsca w domu przy Privet Drive nr 4 leżał na łóżku niepozorny, niezwykle chudy młodzieniec. Miał kruczoczarne, roztrzepane - choć to tylko dodawało mu uroku - włosy oraz zielone oczy, lśniące kolorem morderczego zaklęcia. Na nosie jak zwykle spoczywały jego okulary. Najbardziej niezwykłą cechą w wyglądzie chłopca była blizna na jego czole, która kształtem przypominała błyskawicę. Była to pamiątka po tym, jak czarnoksiężnik Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy miał zaledwie rok. Przeżył, choć jego rodzice nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Tak jak Syriusz.

Na myśl o swoim ojcu chrzestnym Harry Potter poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł dłużej myśleć o tym, co się zdarzyło. To za bardzo bolało. Zwłaszcza, że śmierć Syriusza była jego winą.

Nie! - skarcił się w myślach - Nie myśl o tym.

Zawsze nienawidził wakacji. Dursleyowie traktowali go jak dziwaka albo udawali, że nie istnieje. Ta druga opcja wcale mu nie przeszkadzała, bo wtedy nie musiał ich znosić. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Dumbledore musiał przekazać opiekę nad nim właśnie Dursleyom. I w dodatku zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć jak go traktują. Gniew na dyrektora Hogwartu znowu się w nim obudził. Miał ochotę skrzywdzić i jego, i Voldemorta. Oboje są siebie warci. Tylko Dumbledorowi zaufał i dlatego to tak boli. I jeszcze zataił przed nim przepowiednię. Na myśl o niej Harry zadrżał.

_Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje._

No tak, bo jego życie nie mogło być dostatecznie poplątane.

Nagle ogarnęła go dziwna apatia. Po śmierci Syriusza nie wychodził zbyt często z pokoju. Zamiast tego rozmyślał. I doszedł do wniosku, że od próby opętania go w ministerswie zaszła jakaś zmiana w nim i jego magii. Zdał sobie sprawę, że stał się potężniejszy. I nagle czuł pragnienie zranienia tych, którzy zranili jego. Agresję, o jaką nigdy siebie nie podejrzewał. Oczywiście nie zatracił się całkowicie. Dalej nienawidził Czarnej Magii. Po prostu miał ochotę na zemstę.

Nagła apatia została zastąpiona przez szczęście, które wyraźnie nie należało do niego.

Ach jasne. Voldemort. Musi albo kogoś torturować, albo właśnie trwała jakaś rzeź mugoli, skoro Czarny Pan wydawał się tak szczęśliwy.

No i właśnie. Miał wrażenie, że od wydarzeń pod koniec roku szkolnego nasiliła się więź umysłów między nim i Mrocznym Lordem. Nie podobało mu się to, ale co miał z tym zrobić?

Na pewno za żadne skarby nie napisze o tym problemie do starca. W ubiegłym roku ignorował jego problemy. Harry nie zamierzał mu ufać. Co do Rona i Hermiony…nie był pewny czy oni zrozumieją. Zmartwiłby ich tylko. A poza tym oni nie pisali do niego za dużo od początku wakacji. Wiedział, że nie mogą napisać nic ważnego w razie gdyby ktoś przechwycił lis, ale miał wrażenie, że te listy są wymuszone. Nie czuł jednak zranienia. Czuł pustkę tak wielką, że tylko gniew mógł ją przerwać.

Wiedział jedno. Już nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu za siebie umrzeć. NIGDY.

Bicie zegara obwieściło mu, że nastała północ. Może powinien odpocząć?

* * *

Znajdował się w ogromnej sali. Panował w niej półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła były liczne świece. Dopiero, gdy zauważył, że sali znajduje się ogromy tron, na którym siedział młody mężczyzna zrozumiał, że to musi być koszmar. Na tronie siedział nie kto inny jak Voldemort. Wyglądał jednak inaczej. Był starszą wersją Riddle'a z dziennika. Miał czarne włosy, bladą cerę i przystojne rysy twarzy. Tylko oczy pozostały takie same. Czerwone jak krew, bezlitosne, mówiące, że jedynie chwila dzieli cię od śmierci.

Oczywiście. Los mnie nienawidzi. – pomyślał Harry.

Mroczny Lord przyglądał mu się z uwagą. W końcu przemówił.

\- Witaj, Harry Potterze. - Aksamitny baryton ociekał szyderstwem. Harry zdziwił się, że nawet głos mu się zmienił - Wreszcie możemy porozmawiać.

Harry obserwował go, więcej niż trochę zaskoczony.

\- Porozmawiać? Czyżby twoje ciągłe niepowodzenia w pozbyciu się mnie zniechęciły cię do tego? Boisz się znowu rozpaść na kawałki? - Jego usta wykrzywił zarozumiały uśmieszek.

Riddle rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które miało mu przypomnieć, z kim rozmawia. Nie zmienił jednak wyrazu twarzy i choć krwistoczerwone oczy zdradzały złość, jego postawa pozostała spokojna i opanowana.

\- Radzę ci popracować nad twoją arogancją, Potter. - odrzekł chłodno. - I nie myśl sobie, że skoro to tylko sen nie mogę cię zranić.

Wstał z tronu i podszedł bliżej Harry'ego, który zmusił się by pozostać na miejscu. Poczuł jednak niesamowicie wielką magię napierającą na niego. Voldemort był niezwykle potężny. Nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Riddle jakby wyczuwając, o czym myśli Potter, uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem? - spytał Harry, by przerwać ciszę.

\- Bo tego sobie życzę. - odrzekł spokojnie Czarny Pan. - No i dlatego, że jesteś naprawdę żałosnym oklumentą i nie potrafisz obronić swojego umysłu.

Na tę uwagę Harry poczuł palącą go nienawiść. Wiedział, że Riddle go prowokuje, przypominając mu, że przez niego zginął Syriusz. W czasie, gdy próbował się opanować, by nie zaatakować Voldemorta, bo byłoby to bardzo głupie i na pewno skończyłoby się dla niego bardzo boleśnie, mężczyzna zaczął go okrążać. Harry postanowił zachować swoją dumę nie obracając i pozostał na miejscu, kiedy ten zaczął mówić.

\- Widzisz, Potter postanowiłem, że dam ci szansę. Dołącz do mnie, a oszczędzisz swoje życie oraz życia swoich przyjaciół. Odrzuć moją propozycję, a będziesz patrzył jak każda bliska ci osoba umrze w męczarniach tak jak twój _ukochany_ ojciec chrzestny. Ty także zginiesz po tym, jak tobą skończę i uwierz mi, będziesz wtedy błagać o śmierć - Lord Voldemort posłał mu tak okrutny uśmiech, że ledwo powstrzymał się od zrobienia kroku w tył.

Strach jednak zniknął. Zastąpiła go wściekłość. Oczy koloru Avady spojrzały z furią w czerwone tęczówki.

\- Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek do ciebie dołączę? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało? Po tym jak zabiłeś mi rodziców? Po śmierci Syriusza? – Harry zaśmiał się śmiechem absolutnie pozbawionym humoru. Rzucił Czarnemu Panu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Ten jednak pozostał niewzruszony. Riddle wykrzywił usta w zimnym uśmiechu, jakby rozbawiony wyzwaniem, jakie mu rzucał.

\- Ależ mój drogi Harry - zaszydził - czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś czymś więcej niż tylko narzędziem dla Dumbledore'a i reszty Jasnej Strony? Magiczny świat widzi cię jako Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Ale czy tak jest naprawdę? Bo ja cię znam, Harry. Widziałem ukryty w tobie mrok. Wiesz, ty i ja wcale nie jesteśmy tak różni, jak chciałbyś myśleć.

Harry nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał myśleć, że mógłby być w jakimś stopniu podobny do tego znienawidzonego przez siebie czarodzieja o strasznych, czerwonych oczach. Jednak Riddle, nie zwracając na to najmniejszej, uwagi ciągnął dalej.

\- Obaj jesteśmy czarodziejami półkrwi. Wychowały nas te żałosne mugolskie kreatury. Przez całe nasze dzieciństwo szydzono z nas i nazywano dziwakami czy dziećmi diabła. A przecież to nie była nasza wina, że w tak młodym wieku nie mieliśmy pełnej kontroli nad magią. W dodatku ty tak samo jak i ja potrafisz mówić w mowie węży, podczas gdy byłem pewny, że tylko ja to potrafię. Nawet wyglądamy trochę podobnie. Nasze umysły są połączone, czego dowodem jest to, że rozmawiamy teraz, mimo że dzieli nas wiele mil. Nie możesz zaprzeczać czemuś tak oczywistemu, Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Naglę poczuł się zmęczony. Jak dobrze, że Voldemort nie wie, że Tiara Przydziału chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie. Wszystkie paralele pomiędzy nim, a Tomem Riddle'em niepokoiły go i napełniały odrazą.

\- Masz rację - odrzekł w końcu. - Wiele nas łączy, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Nie jestem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć masowym mordercą.

Voldemort zaśmiał się zimno, wzmacniając narastający niepokój Harry'ego.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteś. Chcę ci po prostu dać szansę. Mogę dać ci potęgę i moc. Możesz rządzić światem u mojego boku. Przemyśl to, chłopcze.

Gdy to powiedział zniknął, zostawiając Harry'ego samego w sali tronowej, która również chwilę później rozmyła się i zatopiła w mroku.

* * *

Harry obudził się w swoim łóżku. Powoli docierało do niego, co się właściwie stało. Przecież to niemożliwe! Czarny Pan zawsze chciał jego śmierci. Dlaczego nagle zmienił zdanie? Mało tego! Chciał, by rządził z nim światem. To pewnie kolejna sztuczka, jak zwykle. Voldemort nigdy nie wybaczał i nie oszczędzał nikogo. Teraz na pewno nie będzie inaczej. Ta oferta jednak kusiła go bardziej niż ośmieliłby się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.

* * *

Tom Riddle stał w oknie swojej sypialni w Czarnym Dworze. W dłoni trzymał kieliszek czerwonego wina. Zawsze lubił patrzeć w nocne niebo. Mrok nocy pasował idealnie do jego duszy.

Obserwował przez chwilę grę księżycowego światła odbijającego się w kieliszku, po czym skosztował trunku. Ten dzień mógł uznać za udany. Mimo iż chłopak ukrył to dość dobrze Tom wyczuł, że jego propozycja zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Nawet, jeśli nie złamie się szybko i będzie rzucał mu wyzwania, może to być nawet ciekawe. Tom kochał wyzwania. Uwielbiał bawić się ludzkimi umysłami.

Okrutny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. To może być zabawne.


	3. Rozdział 2

Dziękuje za miłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie zawiodę.

Dziękuję **Pannie Mi **za bardzo przydatne porady. Jesteś wspaniała. :)

Zapraszam na rozdzialik ^^ Komentarze bardzo mile widziane

**Rozdział niebetowany!**

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

\- HARRY! – zawołała Hermiona rzucając mu się na szyję - Stęskniliśmy się za tobą.

Harry znajdował się teraz w Norze. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa eskortowali go na miejsce. Nie wiedział, co czuje, znajdując się w domu Weasleyów. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy ruszyli na przód i tylko on nie może otrząsnąć się po śmierci Syriusza.

\- Ja za wami też. – odpowiedział.

I to była prawda. Nie mógł być wściekły na Rona i Hermionę. Tylko oni mu pozostali.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niego ostrożnie. Czyżby jego żałoba, była aż tak widoczna? Zmusił się, by odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

\- Harry, kochaneczku – odezwała się nagle pani Weasley. – na pewno jesteś zmęczony i głodny. Jaki ty jesteś wychudzony! Musisz zaraz zjeść z nami kolację.

* * *

Nora była spokojnym, przyjaznym miejscem. Panowała tu atmosfera miłości i akceptacji. Czyli zupełnie inna niż ta u Dursleyów. Dzielił pokój z Ronem, jak zawsze. Mimo wszystko nie było tak źle. Na kolacji nie rzucano mu, aż tak wielu litościwych spojrzeń i nikt na szczęście nie wspominał ani słowem o Syriuszu. Nie był gotowy na rozmowę o nim.

Jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju. Mianowicie oferta Czarnego Pana. Bał się, co ten może zrobić, jeśli mu odmówi. Bo to zrobi. Prawda? Nie ma zamiaru się do niego przyłączyć. Leżał teraz w łóżku. Ron już dawno zasnął. On jednak oddał się ponurym rozmyślaniom. Od złożenia przez Voldemorta tej propozycji minął już tydzień. Dziedzic Slytherina nie powiedział ile da mu czasu do namysłu. Nie wiedział, co robić.

Nagle straszliwie rozbolała go blizna. Poczuł mdłości, i tak wielka wręcz namacalną wściekłość, że przez chwilę nie był pewny czy nie jest to jego własne uczucie. Ale po chwili zrozumiał. Voldemort był bardzo, bardzo rozgniewany. Uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Ciekawe, co się takiego wydarzyło?

* * *

Tom miał bardzo wielką ochotę kogoś zabić. Najlepiej tych idiotów, którzy kolejny raz go zawiedli. Nie dość, że nie zdobyli dla niego przepowiedni, to teraz nawet nie potrafią wykonać najprostszego polecenia. Czy naprawdę, tak trudno jest nakłonić kilkoro centaurów do współpracy? Głupotą z jego strony, było sądzić, że choć z tym sobie poradzą.

Gdy się nieco uspokoił, obmyślając jak ich ukarze, zaczął rozmyślać na temat o wiele bardziej niepokojący. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego, ale od czasu spotkania z Potterem, zaczęło go martwić to dziwne podobieństwo pomiędzy nimi. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że widział w nim tak wiele z samego siebie. To było doprawdy niewiarygodne. Byli do siebie tak podobni i jednocześnie niesamowicie różni. Potter jest tak obrzydliwie _dobry_ i naiwny, podczas gdy on gardzi moralnymi zasadami i łamie je na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

No i jeszcze ta przepowiednia. Od razu domyślił się, że Harry Potter zna jej treść. Dumbledore nie mógł trzymać go dłużej w niewiedzy.

Mimo, że ciężko było mu to przyznać, zazdrościł Potterowi tej wiedzy. Tom nie znosił czegoś nie wiedzieć. Pogardzał tym.

Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli i on, i Potter zignorują przepowiednię nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

Nie mógł zapytać chłopca o nią i to go frustrowało.

Przechadzał się po ciemnych korytarzach Czarnego Dworu. Jego szata łopotała w rytm jego pewnych, cichych kroków. Śmierciożercy nie wchodzili mu w drogę wyczuwając jego zły humor i frustracje. Nie chcieli oberwać klątwą Cruciatus, albo jakimś innym czarnomagicznym zaklęciem.

Już jako nastolatek potrafił doskonale czytać z ludzi. Psychoanalizować ich i katalogować do odpowiednich rodzajów charakterów. W taki sposób dowiedział się, że ludzie posiadają o wiele więcej empatii niż on. Pchnęło go to do przeanalizowania samego siebie. Stwierdził, że posiada wszystkie cechy psychopaty. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Według niego, czyniło go to tylko silniejszym i potężniejszym. W dodatku był geniuszem, co utrudniało ludziom przejrzenie masek, jakie na siebie nakładał. W Hogwarcie wszystkich, oprócz Dumbledore'a, przekonał, że jest tylko utalentowanym, niezwykle inteligentnym, pokrzywdzonym chłopcem z sierocińca. Ukrywał swoją ciemną naturę, rozkoszując się niewiedzą innych na jej temat.

Jego myśli przerwał Glizdogon, który nieopatrznie wszedł mu w drogę.

\- P-p-panie mój. Obserwowałem dom krewnych Harry'ego Pottera. Już go tam nie ma. Zapewne został przeniesiony do domu jednego z członków Zakonu. – wyjąkał szczur.

Jak niefortunnie. Ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Nie mógł wejść do domu jego krewnych. Jednak wolał wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się chłopiec.

Ponieważ był w bardzo złym nastroju, bez zastanowienie rzucił na Glizdogona klątwę torturującą, nie przejmując się jego krzykami.

Jego myśli pędziły z prędkością światła. Musi porozmawiać z tym chłopcem. Miał plan.

* * *

Harry od razu spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że to nie jest zwykły sen. Znajdował się w ogromnym pokoju. Musiał przyznać, że był piękny. Był bogato umeblowany i miał lekko mroczny charakter, co sprawiało, że czuł, iż jest to dom kogoś wysoko postawionego.

Nagle, poczuł tak bardzo znajomą i potężną aurę mocy. Natychmiast obrócił się, stając oko w oko z Tomem Riddle'em.

Na miłość boską! Dlaczego to zawsze musi być on?

Jeśli chodzi o ofertę połączenia sił, to Harry mu odmówi i ktoś zginie. Merlinie, przecież nie może brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za kolejną śmierć.

Przez chwilę, Harry i Czarny Pan, przyglądali się sobie intensywnie. Żaden z nich nie spuścił wzroku. Potter odmówił odezwania się jako pierwszy. W końcu, to Riddle go tu ściągnął, prawda?

\- Witaj, Harry. – powiedział w końcu, jak zawsze szyderczo, Czarny Pan. – Nie martw się, nie jestem tu po to by usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź. Wiem, że musisz wszystko przemyśleć.

Harry, lekko zszokowany, ostrożnie przyglądał się Voldemortowi. Nie wyglądał na wzburzonego, a przecież wcześniej wyraźnie czuł jego gniew. Riddle chyba ma strasznie niespodziewane huśtawki nastrojów. Jak na psychopatę przystało.

\- Jeśli już o tym rozmawiamy, to zamierzasz mi powiedzieć ile mam czasu? – zapytał, naprawdę bardzo pragnąc dostać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Wszystko było lepsze od tej cholernej niepewności.

Czarnowłosy, przystojny mężczyzna przed nim, spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

\- Masz tyle czasu, ile ci raczę udzielić – stwierdził unosząc wyzywająco brwi.

Harry prychnął. Naprawdę, jakiej innej odpowiedzi mógł się spodziewać? To przecież Czarny Pan! Musi być aroganckim dupkiem.

Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się uśmieszek. Jak bardzo chciałby go uderzyć. Zmazać z jego twarzy to samozadowolenie.

Spojrzał na Dziedzica Slytherina z mieszanką furii i frustracji. A także wyzwania.

\- Dlaczego więc tu jestem? Czyżby znudziły cię wielkie plany zdobycia świata? A może nie wszystko idzie po twojej myśli? Wielki Lord Voldemort znowu zawiódł się na swoich sługach? – powiedział szyderczo z buntem w oczach.

W następnej sekundzie uderzył plecami o ścianę, a blade palce owinęły się wokół jego gardła dusząc go. W oczach mu pociemniało i choć wiedział, że tak naprawdę Czarny Pan nie może go zabić, bo to tylko sen, poczuł narastającą falę paniki.

\- Uważaj, co mówisz, bachorze. – warknął Voldemort. – Naprawdę, nie chcesz się przekonać, co oznacza mój gniew.

Puścił go nagle i Harry natychmiast nabrał większą porcję powietrza.

\- Jednak by pokazać ci moje dobre intencje, postanowiłem być dla ciebie litościwy i hojny. – ciągnął dziedzic Slytherina tym swoim spokojnym, aksamitnym głosem. – Mianowicie, jeśli tylko zechcesz, oddam w twoje ręce Glizdogona.

Harry zamarł zszokowany. Że co? Tego się nie spodziewał.

Nienawidził Glizdogona całym sercem. To on wydał jego rodziców Voldemortowi, i to właśnie przez niego Syriusz był uważany za mordercę. Ale dlaczego Czarny Pan miałby oddawać go Harry'emu?

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie przekupić? – spytał.

\- Nie. Oboje wiemy, że nie należysz do ludzi, którzy dadzą się w ten sposób przekupić. Jesteś za bardzo gryfoński, żeby ulec korupcji. – odpowiedział obojętnie Riddle.

Czerwone tęczówki obserwowały Harry'ego intensywnie, gdy ten przemówił:

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Powiedziałem ci, dlaczego. Bo jestem hojny. – odpowiedział kpiąco Czarny Pan. – Jestem także ciekawy, co z nim zrobisz. Zemścisz się? Oddasz dementorom i ministerstwu, oczyszczając tym samym imię twojego zmarłego ojca chrzestnego? Czy może zrobisz i to, i to?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Riddle uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Obserwowałem jak rzucałeś swoje pierwsze zaklęcie niewybaczalne w ministerstwie. Patrzenie, jak Wybawiciel Jasnej Strony używa Crucio, było fascynujące. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze raz chętnie bym to zobaczył. – powiedział kusząco.

Harry poczuł falę gniewu.

\- Nie złamiesz mnie. Nigdy nie stanę się taki jak ty. Myślisz, że nie widzę, co próbujesz osiągnąć? Moja lojalność zawszę będzie należeć do Jasnej Strony.

\- I kiedy ta Jasna Strona pomogła tobie? – spytał niemal łagodnie Voldemort. – Zawsze, kiedy stawiałeś mi czoła byłeś sam. Nikt ci nie pomagał. Nawet nie wyszkolili cię odpowiednio. Ja ci to mogę zaoferować. Jesteś wystarczająco potężny, Harry, by być jednym z największych czarodziei na świecie.

Harry znowu nie odpowiedział. Riddle dalej obserwował go uważnie.

\- Musisz zrozumieć Harry, że magia nie jest dobra albo zła, ciemna czy jasna. Nic nie jest tylko czarne albo białe. Czarna magia może być używana do czynienia dobra tak samo jak i jasne zaklęcia mogą wyrządzić wiele zła. Masz predyspozycje do używania obu magii. To wielki dar. Szkoda go marnować. – Głos Riddle'a gdy ten mówił nabrał nietypowej dla siebie łagodności. On naprawdę kochał -o ile można powiedzieć, że ten psychopata czuje cokolwiek poza nienawiścią- magię.

Harry zastanowił się nad jego słowami. Z jednej strony brzmiały sensownie. Z drugiej…to przecież Czarna Magia na brodę Merlina! Co by pomyśleli jego przyjaciele, gdyby nagle zaczął jej używać?

Ale Riddle miał rację. Dumbledore nie szkolił go. Jeśli miał mieć jakiekolwiek szansę na pokonanie Voldemorta musiał się uczyć. A dzięki temu, że szkoliłby go sam Czarny Pan, może mógłby poznać jego słabe strony? Poza tym to nie tak, że będzie używać Czarnej Magii do złych celów.

Riddle obserwował każdą zmianę jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widzę, że nie jesteś aż tak bardzo indoktrynowany jak myślałem. – powiedział.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś robić dla mnie coś takiego? – Musi być jakiś haczyk. Po prostu musi.

\- Oczekuję tylko zrozumienia mnie i moich poglądów. Oczywiście możesz się z nimi nie zgadzać. Chcę byś zrozumiał, dlaczego robię to, co robię. Po wszystkim podejmiesz decyzję.

\- Nie skrzywdzisz żadnego z moich przyjaciół?

\- Nie skrzywdzę. Przysięgam na moją magię.

Magiczny błysk przypieczętował przysięgę. Myśli Harry'ego pędziły jak szalone.

\- Wiesz przecież, że jeśli postanowię nie dołączyć do ciebie to użyję nowo nabytych zdolności przeciwko tobie, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem, Harry. Dzielą nas lata doświadczeń, nawet, jeśli twoja moc jest dość duża.

Na te słowa Harry mentalnie zaklął. I jak on, ma kiedykolwiek go pokonać?

\- Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Mój grafik jest bardzo napięty. – powiedział zimno Voldemort.

Rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, Harry podjął decyzję.

\- Zgadzam się.

W oczach Voldemorta błysnął triumf. Harry nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle. Miał okazję odszukać słabości swojego wroga i przy okazji się czegoś nauczyć. Podjął słuszną decyzję.

\- Kiedy zaczniemy? Już niedługo znowu wracam do Hogwartu.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że twój pobyt w Hogwarcie mi przeszkodzi? – Riddle roześmiał się szyderczo. – Nie przejmuj się tym. Glizdogona znajdziesz rano, przed domem tych zdrajców krwi.

Harry zamarł.

\- Skąd wiesz gdzie się znajduję? – zapytał przerażony.

\- Jestem doskonałym legilimentą, a ty żałosnym oklumentą, jak już mówiłem.– odpowiedział spokojnie Czarny Pan. – Nie obawiaj się. Przysięgałem ci nie skrzywdzić ich, na czas podjęcia przez ciebie decyzji.

Nieco uspokojony Harry, spojrzał w straszne oczy Mrocznego Lorda.

\- Nie oczekuj, że będę torturować Petera.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

\- To twój wybór. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Harry.

Zniknął, a wraz z nim, zniknął także i piękny salon.


	4. Rozdział 3

Witajcie. :) Przepraszam za tak długa przerwę. Jednoczenie nie obiecuję, że do zakończenia matur cokolwiek napiszę.

Jednak dla zainteresowanych powiem jeszcze, że zrezygnowałam ze slashu.

Rozdział nie został zbetowany. Tradycyjnie proszę o komentarze :)

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

Voldemort nie kłamał. Glizdogon leżał u jego stóp związany i bezbronny. Prawdopodobnie rzucone zostały na niego zaklęcie antydeportacyjne i zapobiegające przemianie w szczura.

Weasleyowie i reszta członków Zakonu Feniksa kompletnie nie wiedzieli, co o tym myśleć.

\- Może to jakaś kolejna sztuczka? – zasugerował Szalonooki Moody. Pewnie jego dewiza „stałej czujności" dawała o sobie znać.

\- Możliwe. Jednak, jeśli oddamy go Ministerstwu nic się nie stanie. – Spokojny głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta wręcz promieniował autorytetem. – Bardziej martwi mnie skąd Voldemort wie, gdzie jest Harry. I dlaczego jeszcze nie zaatakował? Coś wyraźnie jest nie tak.

Harry zachował twarz bez wyrazu. Starał się odepchnąć od siebie poczucie winy. Dlaczego Czarny Pan musi być tak dobrym legilimentą?

\- W każdym razie znowu musimy cię przenieść. – powiedział Kingsley patrząc na Harry'ego. – Razem z Weasleyami na wypadek, gdyby Voldemort jednak zaatakował.

Harry zignorował odpowiedź pani Weasley. Wpatrywał się w Glizdogona, na którego zostało nałożone zaklęcie wyciszające. Patrząc na tę znienawidzoną twarz poczuł złość i chęć zadania bólu. Wiedział jednak, że o to właśnie chodziło Voldemortowi. Czuł się zły na siebie za to, że zachowuje się dokładnie tak jak przewidział dziedzic Slytherina. Zacisnął ręce w pięści w wyrazie bezsilnej złości i frustracji.

Spostrzegł, że Ron i Hermiona przyglądają mu się z niepokojem. To go tylko bardziej rozgniewało.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Cichy głos Hermiony przepełniony był troską, przez co po znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Tak Hermiono. Nie martw się. – Posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech

Hermiona jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Ron także.

\- Stary przecież widzimy, że nie jest z tobą w porządku. – powiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Harry westchnął.

\- Macie rację. Nie jest ze mną w porządku. Ale będzie. Po prostu postać Glizdogona przywołuje pewne niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia i uczucia.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego ze zrozumieniem i współczuciem. Dzięki Bogu w ich spojrzeniu nie było litości. Tego by nie zniósł. Czuł lekkie poczucie winy, że nie powiedział im wszystkiego. Wiedział jednak, że tak będzie dla nich najlepiej. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

* * *

Tom siedział na swoim tronie obserwując drżących zarówno ze strachu jak i uwielbienia Śmierciożerców. Zawsze go bawiło to jak bardzo jego niebezpieczna natura wszystkich odpychała i przyciągała jednocześnie. Nigdy jednak nie pozwolił się nikomu do siebie zbliżyć. Sama myśl o czymś takim budziła w nim odrazę. Mógł jednak grać na ich uczuciach, wykorzystując ich oddanie dla własnych korzyści.

\- Witajcie. Doceniam wasze szybkie przybycie. – Aksamitny głos Toma rozniósł się po Sali. Wszyscy natychmiast zamilkli skupiając się na Czarnym Panie. – Jest kilka spraw, o których musicie wiedzieć. Po pierwsze, tymczasowo stanowczo zakazuje krzywdzić, lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób atakować członków Zakonu Feniksa oraz osób zaprzyjaźnionych z Harrym Potterem.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa po Sali rozległy się szmery. Tom spodziewał się takiej reakcji po swoich rządnych krwi zwolennikach. Oczywiście, nikt nie zamierzał zakwestionować rozkazów samego Lorda Voldemorta, ale postanowił zmniejszyć ogarniający ich niepokój.

\- Oczywiście, to tylko tymczasowe ograniczenie. Jest ono związane z moimi planami. Nie obawiajcie się jednak. Już niedługo Jasna Strona poczuje naszą siłę i moc. Czarodzieje nareszcie zajmą należne im we świecie miejsce i będą na zawsze rządzić światem. – Głos Toma wyrażał entuzjazm, jego magia zamigotała uwodzicielsko.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, kompletnie oczarowani. Nie pozwolił na to, by na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Granie na uczuciach innych ludzi było takie proste. Nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego wyzwania.

Zresztą mówił prawdę. Umowa z Potterem była tymczasowa. W dodatku przysiągł, że to _on_ nie skrzywdzi przyjaciół chłopaka, a nie jego Śmierciożercy. Naiwny Gryfom nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Tom nie chciał jednak na razie używać tej luki przeciwko niemu. Na pewno nie teraz.

Resztę spotkania ze swoimi zwolennikami poświęcił na omówieniu przygotowań do coraz bardziej otwartej wojny. Musiał powiększyć swoją armię. Jego potęgę przewyższy nawet tą, jaką posiadał za czasów pierwszej wojny.

* * *

Dużo później – około północy - Tom w końcu znalazł czas na to by przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Ironią losu jest to, że wszystkie jego zmartwienia dotyczyły Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Tom czuł, że coś przeoczył. Coś bardzo ważnego. To uczucie z każdą chwilą wzrastało, nie dając mu spokoju. Usiadł, więc na tronie, w pustej już sali tronowej, myśląc intensywnie.

Po pierwsze czuł, że więź umysłów pomiędzy nim, a zielonookim chłopcem nasila się. Jako, że Potter był naprawdę kiepski w oklumencji zaczynał odbierać jego uczucia. Oczywiście, były one bardzo stłumione przez jego własne bariery oklumencyjne, niemniej jednak było to niepokojące. Jako psychopata sam nie odczuwał intensywnie większości uczuć. To wszystko było dla niego nowe i…obce.

Powinien się skupić na tym połączeniu. Co o nim wiedział? Na pewno miało coś wspólnego z _tą _nocą, nocą jego największej porażki, i blizną na czole Pottera, którą pozostawiło po sobie mordercze zaklęcie.

Ta blizna reagowała na niego. Dlaczego? Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. No, ale nie słyszał także, by ktokolwiek przeżył uderzenie Avadą Kedavrą. Tomowi się to udało, ale ledwo i tylko dzięki horkruksom.

Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi.

Wstał z tronu i wyszedł z sali tronowej. Szybkimi pewnymi krokami dotarł do swojej prywatnej biblioteki. Tylko on miał do niej dostęp. Postarał się o to nakładając na to miejsce specjalne bariery, które jedynie ci, mówiący w języku węży mogli złamać.

Znajdowały się tu księgi, które pozyskał w czasie swoich licznych podróży po świecie. Wśród nich były takie, które skrywały najmroczniejsze tajniki magii. Większość ludzi bałaby się ich dotknąć, a co dopiero je przeczytać i praktykować pozyskaną dzięki nim wiedzę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Ta żałosna moralność czyni ich słabymi.

Postanowił znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania. A nic nie mogło powstrzymać go, od dostania tego, czego chce.

* * *

Ogarniająca go frustracja sięgała szczytu. Przejrzał wszystkie księgi o więziach, jakie posiadał i wciąż nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. Pogardzał niewiedzą. Zawsze tak było. Nie zamierzał, więc się poddać. Wystarczy, że nie zna całej treści przepowiedni. Nie trzeba do tego dokładać jeszcze tego.

Więc może szuka nie tam gdzie powinien? Powrócił myślami do nocy, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło. Matka Pottera ochroniła go podobno swoją _miłością_. Nie wierzył w to. Nie chciał jednak rozpraszać się tym na razie. Najpierw rozpracuje tą więź, później zajmie się resztą.

No, więc zabił rodziców Pottera i postanowił zrobić to samo, z tym jednorocznym bachorem, który podobno miał moc, by go pokonać. Wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia i potem…poczuł wszechogarniający ból i został wyrwany, z ciała. Przeżył dzięki horkruksom. Zresztą ból, jaki czuł był identyczny do tego, który towarzyszył ich tworzeniu.

Chwila…Horkrusky. Ból. Morderstwo.

Na litość Salazara! To niemożliwe. NIEMOŻLIWE.

\- Nie..- wyszeptał, nienawidząc tego, że emocje ujawniły się na jego twarzy.

Ale to wszystko wyjaśniało. Mowę węży, więź umysłu…wszystko. Na brodę Merlina! Czy to możliwe, by nieświadomie rozdarł swoją duszę i uczynił z Harry'ego Pottera swojego horkruksa? To było tak nieprawdopodobne, że niemal miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem.

Ten chłopak nosił w sobie kawałek jego duszy. Czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę? Raczej nie. A Dumbledore? Starzec może nie wiedział o jego naturze wszystkiego, ale na pewno więcej od innych. Jeśliby się dowiedział, to prawdopodobnie zniszczyłby horkruksy. Ale czy zabiłby Pottera? Gdyby ktokolwiek chciał zniszczyć Toma, musiałby to zrobić. Chłopak utrzymywał go nieśmiertelnym.

Tom nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Ten Gryfon był jego solą w oku od dnia, w którym rozpoczął swoją egzystencję. A teraz okazało się, że posiada w sobie cząstkę samego Toma.

Był jeszcze bardziej ciekawy jak brzmi przepowiednia. Potter na pewno nie może pozostać blisko Janej Strony, blisko Dumbledora.

Pora na to, by rozpocząć kolejny etap planu.

Na twarzy Toma zagościł okrutny uśmiech.


	5. Rozdział 4

Dziękuje zarówno za miłe słowa jak i te krytyczne. Przepraszam, że znowu tak krótko.

* * *

***wężomowa**

**Rozdział 4**

Większość ludzi uważa, że czas leczy rany. Jeśli tak jest naprawdę to albo czas nie był dla Harry'ego tak miłosierny lub stwierdzenie to jest po prostu błędne. Co noc, Harry powracał do Sali śmierci, patrząc bezradnie jak Syriusz wpada za zasłonę. To było wyniszczające.

Czasem zastanawiał się jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby nie był „tym słynnym Harrym Potterem", a kimś anonimowym. Nigdy nie musiałby borykać się z nałożonymi na niego oczekiwaniami. To brzmiało jak raj.

Nowa kryjówka okazała się domem Szaloonokiego Moody'iego. Był on dość…ekscentryczny. Od razu dało się wyczuć, że mieszka w nim ktoś z bzikiem na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Fałszoskopy oraz inne przedmioty ostrzegające o zagrożeniu rozmieszczone były po całym mieszkaniu.

Harry czuł się winny z powodu kłopotów, jakie sprawił członkom zakonu. Szczególnie Weasleyom. NAPRAWDĘ powinien się przyłożyć do oklumencji, kiedy miał okazję. Teraz jednak to było niemożliwe. Chyba, że zwróci się do Dumbledore'a, ale tego nigdy by nie zrobił.

Sam nie da rady się tego nie nauczyć. Czuł się tak żałośnie bezradny.

W salonie zastał Rona i Hermionę. Wyglądali jakby na niego czekali.

\- Harry? – odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona.- Możemy porozmawiać.

Harry wiedział o co chodzi. Spodziewał się tego. Co nie znaczyło, że był gotowy na tą rozmowę. Stłumił westchnięcie.

\- Jasne. O co chodzi? – Harry miał szczerą nadzieje, że jego głos nie brzmi kompletnie apatycznie.

\- My…martwimy się o ciebie. – wypaliła Hermiona. – Izolujesz się od wszystkich, nawet od nas. Naprawdę możesz z nami porozmawiać. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Ona ma rację, stary. – wtrącił Ron. – Jesteśmy tu, żeby ci pomóc, wesprzeć. Zawsze będziemy to robić.

Harry, dogłębnie wzruszony ich deklaracją, znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Może powiedzieć im o swojej umowie z Czarnym Panem? Czy zrozumieliby? A może uznaliby go za zdrajcę lub wystraszyli? Nie wiedział. Poczuł się jakby wpadł w pułapkę. Mimo wszystko nie czuł się gotowy na rozmowę ani o Czarnym Panie, ani umowie i przepowiedni. Ani o Syriuszu. Zwłaszcza o nim.

-Dziękuje wam. – powiedział szczerze.- Ale nie jestem gotowy na rozmowę o nim. Możemy tego nie robić teraz? Proszę. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyście poczuli się odtrąceni. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze tak będzie.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i przytuliła go. Odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Potrzebował tego. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ten prosty gest, zdjął trochę ciężaru z jego ramion. Napotkał zatroskane spojrzenie Rona i uśmiechnął się do niego. Ten był prawdziwy, może nie do końca beztroski, ale już nie tak apatyczny. Ron także odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Może jednak, bycie Harrym Potterem wcale nie było aż takie złe? Przynajmniej miał prawdziwych przyjaciół i mógł zawsze na nich liczyć. Bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

Następnego ranka, Harry otrzymał sowią pocztą coś, co wprawiło go w osłupienie. Był akurat sam – i Bogu dzięki – gdy piękny puszczyk przyniósł mu list. Był on napisany w wężomowie. To od Voldemorta. Starając się pozostać spokojnym, zaczął czytać słowa, napisane eleganckim charakterem pisma.

**Harry Potterze,**

**Jestem naprawdę rozbawiony, twymi ciągłymi próbami, zaprzeczenia swojej mroczniejszej stronie charakteru. Jaka szkoda, że nie wykorzystałeś tej okazji, do zemsty na naszym, drogim Peterze. Ale nic straconego. W końcu nikt nie może, żyć w zaprzeczeniu z własną naturą. Nawet ktoś tak masochistyczny jak Ty.**

**Czasami naprawdę jest mi Ciebie żal. Magiczni obywatele Anglii wysyłają Cię przeciwko mnie. Samotnego wojownika. Ja odrzucałem ludzi z wyboru, Ty natomiast zostałeś odrzucony, mimo, że tego nie chciałeś. Bo posyłanie Ciebie do walki ze mną właśnie tym jest. Odrzuceniem. Porzuceniem. Zostałeś porzucony przez ludzi, których masz ratować. Czyż to nie jest ironiczne?**

**Nigdy nie przejmowałem się innymi ludźmi, ani ich odczuciami względem mnie. Nie naprawdę. Zawsze tylko manipulowałem ich emocjami tak, aby zrobili to, czego chcę. Widzę w Tobie potencjał, abyś mógł robić to samo. Nie musisz podążać za oczekiwaniami innych. Teraz Ty narzuć im swoje oczekiwania. Możesz to zrobić. Zawsze mogłeś. **

**Tylko nie chciałeś. Twoja moralność Ci nie pozwalała. Mnie ona nie ogranicza. Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak dobro, czy zło. Ludzie sami je wymyślili, ponieważ bali się, pogrążyć w chaosie. A ja mogę odnaleźć w nim spokój i stworzyć z niego porządek. **

**Jesteśmy jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Z jednej strony ty uwięziony przez moralność i oczekiwania, a z drugiej ja, uosobienie wolności, której tak pragniesz.**

**Mam nadzieje, że wybierzesz mądrze.**

**Lord Voldemort**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**PS: Czy wspomniałem, że list jest świstoklikiem? Musiałem zapomnieć. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.**

Zanim Harry zdążył zwerbalizować cisnące mu się na usta słowa;, „ CO TAKIEGO?", poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, a jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi.

* * *

Wylądował w pogrążonym w półmroku pokoju. Zdezorientowany i lekko wystraszony, – choć do tego, NIGDY by się nie przyznał – rozejrzał się po otaczającym go wnętrzu. A było, na co popatrzeć. Drogie meble, współgrały ze zdobieniami na ścianach. Na regałach pełno było starych ksiąg. Czuł się tu tak bardzo nie na miejscu…

Usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi i gwałtownie się obrócił, napotykając spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu. Nie patrzyły one jednak na niego drwiąco, jak się spodziewał. Voldemort patrzył na niego z czystą ciekawością. I to było niepokojące. Czuł się uwięziony pod spojrzeniem tych bystrych, bezlitosnych oczu.

Jednak gniew wziął jednak górę nad niepokojem.

\- Co ty, do diabła,sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie możesz mnie, ot tak sobie-

\- Porywać? – wszedł mu w słowo Czarny Pan, uśmiechając się chłodno. – Ależ, właśnie to zrobiłem, więc zakładanie, że nie mogę tego zrobić jest logicznie błędne.

Czy mu się tylko zdawało, czy Voldemort wydawał się rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją?

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, nawet powinieneś być mi za to wdzięczny. - kontynuował dziedzic Slytherina, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na drwiące prychnięcie Harry'ego. – Teraz, gdy zaczniemy realizować naszą umowę, nikt nie pomyśli, że się ze mną spoufalasz. Twój niewinny wizerunek pozostanie nienaruszony.

Harry długo przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu.

\- Dlaczego miałby obchodzić cię mój wizerunek? Myślałem, że jest wręcz odwrotnie. Przecież chcesz bym go odrzucił.

\- Dokładnie. Chce byś ty odrzucił Jasną Stronę, a nie na odwrót. Chcę, by to był TWÓJ wybór.

Harry prychnął w myślach. Jak niby kiedykolwiek mógłby wybrać ciemną stronę? Przecież Voldemort zamordował jego rodziców.

\- Więc, mam tu zostać? Na jak długo? – zapytał, starając się nie ukazywać swoich emocji.

\- Do końca wakacji. – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Nie zaczyna się zdania, od „więc", Harry. Czy poprawnego wysławiania się, też będę musiał cię nauczyć?

Czarny Pan się z nim drażnił? To było dopiero…dziwne.

\- Nie dziękuje. – odwarknął. – Za to ja mógłbym ciebie czegoś nauczyć. Na przykład jak cywilizowanie obchodzić się z ludźmi. Bez porywania ich czy rzucania Crucio na każdego, kto się tobie sprzeciwi.

Spodziewał się wybuchu gniewu, a nie stoickiego spokoju i czającego się w zakamarkach oczu rozbawiania, zaciekawienia oraz wyzwania.

\- Ale z ciebie bezczelne dziecko. – skomentował Czarny Pan. – Wybacz, że nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu, i nie zacznę wymieniać z tobą obelg. Musimy omówić kilka spraw. Czy mam twoją pełną uwagę?

Harry kompletnie nie oczekiwał tak uprzejmego traktowania. To brzmiało, jakby Czarny Pan traktował go, jak równego sobie. Było to zaskakująco przyjemne. Wśród członków Zakonu był spostrzegany jako dziecko, i nawet Dumbledore nie mówił mu niczego.

I nagle zrozumiał. Voldemort chciał wzbudzić w nim zaufanie. Kolejna manipulacyjna sztuczka, mistrza w pociąganiu za sznurki. Targnął nim gniew, ale szybko się opanował.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział utrzymując swój głos spokojnym i niemalże obojętnym.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Jakby był jakimś fascynującym stworzeniem.

\- Chcę abyś wiedział, ze jesteś tutaj gościem. Możesz swobodnie poruszać się po dworze. Nie obawiaj się Śmierciożerców. Wiedzą, co ich spotka, jeśli, w jakikolwiek sposób ośmielą się ciebie tknąć. Radziłbym się trzymać jednak z daleka od lochów. – Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego z powagą. – Nie sądzę byś chciał, aby to anulowało naszą umowę, prawda? Wtedy upewniłbym się, że znaleźliby się tam twoi przyjaciele.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Jeśli zdecydujesz się pozostać po Jasnej Stronie, puszczę cię wolno, ale przy następnym spotkaniu nie będę już taki miłosierny. – Uśmiech na twarzy Mrocznego Lorda sprawił, że Harry'ego przeszły ciarki.

Zebrał się w sobie. W końcu był Gryfonem.

\- Możesz spróbować po raz kolejny się mnie pozbyć. Kto wie może za którymś razem ci się uda?

Voldemort pozostał niewzruszony, jednak w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł coś, czego nie potrafił do końca nazwać. Czarny Pan nie był kimś, kogo łatwo było rozszyfrować. Był mistrzem masek.

\- Kiedyś, Złoty Chłopcze, szczęście się skończy. Kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie, z przyjemnością będę oglądał twój upadek. – Jego uprzejmy ton kontrastował z wypowiedzianymi słowami. – Wracając do naszej umowy…Obiecałem ci udzielenia lekcji. I dotrzymam słowa. Będę cię uczyć Czarnej Magii, ale jeśli masz problem z jakimiś neutralnymi zaklęciami, z tym także zwróć się do mnie.

\- Neutralnymi zaklęciami?

\- Są to takie zaklęcia, które, nie należą ani do jasnych, ani do ciemnych. Szkolny przykład to zaklęcie „Lumos". – wyjaśnił spokojnie Voldemort.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- A co z jasnymi zaklęciami? Czy ty…- zawahał się, ale Voldemort wykonał zachęcający gest, więc postanowił spytać. – Czy ty potrafisz je rzucać?

Czarny Pan patrzył na niego intensywnie.

\- Potrafię, ale nie są one tak silne jak jasnych czarodziejów. Nie potrafię rzucać wyjątkowo jasnych zaklęć, jak na przykład zaklęcie Patronusa. Dlatego w tej dziedzinie, nie mogę ci pomóc.

Harry'ego zaskoczyła szczerość tej wypowiedzi. Po Czarnym Panu mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie tak otwartego przyznanie się do słabości. Może to była kolejna manipulacja? Cholera. Nie wiedział.

\- Jest coś, w czym wiem, że jesteś dobry i możesz mnie tego nauczyć. – zaczął ostrożnie Harry.- Magia Umysłu.

Dziedzic Slytherina uśmiechnął się z rozbawianiem.

\- Uczymy się na błędach, Złoty Chłopcze? –zaszydził.- Dobrze. Jeśli tego chcesz. Właściwie i tak zamierzałem nauczyć cię oklumencji. Nie chcemy ryzykować, żeby Dubledore się dowiedział o naszym małym porozumieniu, prawda?

\- Dumbledore nie czytałby mi w myślach. Nie jest taki jak ty! – Harry zastanawiał się czy sam wierzy we własne słowa.

Voldemort chyba to wyczuł, bo rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy.

-W istocie, nie jest mną. Co nie znaczy jednak, że nie jest zdolny do czynów, które zazwyczaj przypisuje się mnie. I ty to wiesz. Tylko jak zwykle, wolisz żyć w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Nie żyje w zaprzeczeniu! – oburzył się Harry.

\- Czyżby? Wszystko, co napisałem w liście Harry było prawdą. Kiedyś w końcu to zrozumiesz. Musimy jednak przerwać tą, jakże interesującą konwersację. Mam dużo pracy. Lekcję zaczniemy od jutra. Ten pokój, będzie twoim na czas naszej umowy. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, poproś o to któregoś ze Śmierciożerców. Dostali rozkaz odnoszenia się do ciebie z szacunkiem, jednak nie radziłbym ich drażnić. Masz też dostęp do różnych ksiąg. – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się. – Choć słyszałem, że nie za bardzo przypadasz za czytaniem, uznałem, że nawet ktoś tak niedouczony jak ty doceni wartość niektórych z nich.

Harry już miał na języku ostrą ripostę, ale Czarny Pan wyszedł zanim zdążył się odezwać.

I wtedy w Harry'ego, uderzył kompletny surrealizm tej sytuacji. Właśnie rozmawiał z Lordem Voldemortem, mordercą swoich rodziców, bez próby zabicia siebie nawzajem. Wow. Cuda się jednak zdarzają. Co prawda nie była to zbyt uprzejma rozmowa, ale musiał przyznać , że była ona całkiem…uwalniająca.

* * *

Gdyby Tom nie był twardo stąpającym po ziemi człowiekiem, zastanawiałby się, czy przypadkiem nie padł ofiarą podłego żartu przeznaczenia.

Ten chłopak wzbudził jego zainteresowanie. Tom był przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy drżą w jego obecności, albo z uwielbienia, albo ze strachu. I choć mu się to podobało, po tych wszystkich latach stało się to co najmniej nużące.

Harry natomiast nie bał się go. Nie całkowicie przynajmniej.

To było ciekawe.

I jeszcze był horkruksem. Cząstką samego Toma. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby go zrozumieć , jego intencje i pragnienia mógłby to być właśnie Harry.

Tylko czy Tom naprawdę tego chce?


	6. Rozdział 5

Dziękuje wszystkim którzy to czytają i zostawiają komentarze. :D Dzięki wam, wiem że komukolwiek podoba się to co pisze.

* * *

***wężomowa**

**Rozdział 5**

Gdy tylko Voldemort zamknął za sobą drzwi, Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Z niechęcią, musiał przyznać, że było to piękne pomieszczenie. Mimo, że lekko mroczne, nie budziło strachu, lecz respekt. Bogato zdobione meble wyglądały na niesamowicie drogie. Harry podszedł do okna i zobaczył wspaniały ogród. Oczywiście nie dało mu to żadnej wskazówki na temat tego, gdzie się znajdował. Nie zaskoczyło go to.

Zebrawszy w sobie odwagę postanowił wyjść z pokoju. Nie za bardzo podobała mu się myśl o spotkaniu ze Śmierciożercami, ale jego ciekawość domagała się zaspokojenia. Po za tym, bycie Gryfonem do czegoś zobowiązuje, czyż nie?

* * *

Tom patrzył na majaczący w oddali zamek. Przez chwilę, owładnięty nostalgią, potrafił tylko stać i patrzeć, na pierwsze miejsce, w którym poczuł się jak w domu. Hogwart udowodnił mu, że magia jest piękna i że, on sam jest wyjątkowy. Co prawda, zawsze o tym wiedział, ale to w Hogwarcie odkrył swoje prawdziwe możliwości.

Jednak nie przybył tu po to, by rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Chodziło o przepowiednie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, na niewiedzę w tej sprawie. Nie po tym, czego się dowiedział. A jedyne osoby, które znały treść przepowiedni to: Dumbledore, Potter, oraz _droga _Sybilla Trelawney. To tą ostatnią, obrał za swój cel. Wiedział, że może nie pamiętać tego, iż kiedykolwiek wypowiedziała słowa przepowiedni, ale w jej umyśle na pewno znajdzie odpowiedź, na dręczące go pytania. Tom wiedział, że Dumbledore przygarnął Sybillę po części, dlatego, że chciał ją przed nim ukryć. Bał się, że Czarny Pan ją przesłucha i zabije. Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie na tę drugą opcje.

Pozostał tylko jeden problem – bariery nałożone na zamek przez starca. Były silne i mógł poczuć jak napierają na niego. Zamknął oczy, przywołując własną moc i zaczął szukać jakiś słabych punktów w barierze. Nie było żadnych. Oczywiście.

Nie spodziwał się niczego innego. Dumbledore, nie wiedział jednak o tym, że Komnata Tajemnic ma wiele wejść. Nie dałby rady, przeprowadzić przez nie swoich Śmierciożerców. Istniały mechanizmy obronne, które nie pozwalały nikomu, nieposiadającemu daru wężomowy, wejść do tunelu, z którego zamierzał skorzystać. Ułatwiało to jednak wiele spraw.

Podszedł do niepozornego drzewa i odnalazł wyrzeźbiony na nim symbol węża.

**\- Otwórz się. **– syknął.

Drzewo, poruszyło się. Jego korzenie uniosły się, ukazując wejście. Tom, bez wahania, wszedł do ciemnego tunelu.

* * *

Harry nigdy nie widział, tak wielkiego dworu. Ani żadnego innego, jeśli miał być szczery. Ten posiadał kilka poziomów, wliczając podziemia, w których jak przypuszczał, znajdowały się lochy. Nie ważył się jednak, zapuścić do nich, ze względu na swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, do czego Voldemort był zdolny. Także drzwi do niektórych pokoi, były zamknięte. Próbował je otworzyć zaklęciem, ale nic to nie dało.

Oczywiście, nie obyło się, bez spotkania ze Śmierciożecami. Obrzucali go nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, ale nie odważyli się go zaatakować, ani nawet obrzucić obelgami. Za bardzo bali się swojego pana.

Jednak na widok Severusa Snape'a kompletnie zamarł. Szok, jaki nim wstrząsnął sprawił, ze kompletnie zapomniał gdzie jest. Widział jedynie swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów.

\- CO PAN TO ROBI?! – wrzasnął ze wściekłością, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos.

Śmierciożercy natychmiast przyjęli wrogie postawy. Nie wyciągnęli jeszcze różdżek, ale Harry wiedział, że mogli zareagować bardzo szybko. Mimo, że Czarny Pan tymczasowo nie chciał jego krzywdy, nie oznaczało to, iż nie mogli go ogłuszyć lub w jakiś inny sposób unieszkodliwić.

Severus Snape przyglądał mu się jak zwykle z twarzą pozbawioną wszelkich emocji.

\- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Potter. – powiedział zimno – Widzę, że słowo „szacunek" dalej jest ci obce.

Harry nie odpowiedział ciągle zszokowany. Jak Dumbledore mógł ufać Snape'owi?

Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niego, złapał ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Śmierciożercy przyglądali się zajściu, pewni, że Snape chce go zamknąć w pokoju, który miał być „jego" na czas pobytu tutaj. Sam Harry, nie wiedział, o co chodzi Snape"owi, ale zobaczył coś w jego oczach…

Mężczyzna faktycznie zaprowadził go z powrotem do pokoju, ale nie wyszedł. Zamiast tego, na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś podobnego do niepokoju. Dziwne było ujrzenie tego uczucia, na twarzy człowieka, który zazwyczaj utrzymywał ją bez najmniejszego śladu emocji.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz? – Przerwał ciszę Snape, patrząc na niego, a w miarę mówienia jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się i ujawnił irytację. – Dałeś się złapać? Czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać, Potter?

W oczach Harry'ego błysnęła wściekłość.

\- Co pan tu robi? Dubledore panu ufa! Jak mógł pan go tak zdradzić?

\- Ciszej, ty głupi dzieciaku! Jesteśmy tu otoczeni przez wrogów. - warknął Snape, wydając się tracić resztki cierpliwości. – Nie zdradziłem Dumbledore'a. Jestem tu na jego polecenie.

\- I ja mam panu w to uwierzyć? – zadrwił Harry.

\- Wierz sobie, w co chcesz, Potter. Jednak jestem twoim jedynym łącznikiem z Zakonem.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Nie lubił Snape'a. Jednak Dumbledore mu ufał. Ale…

\- Muszę tu zostać. – oświadczył, a gdy Snape się skrzywił, wyjaśnił – Voldemort obiecał bezpieczeństwo moich bliskich jeśli zostanę tu do końca wakacji. Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy mówi pan prawdę, czy nie.

\- Myślałem, że chodzi o coś takiego. –oświadczył spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Musisz wiecznie zgrywać bohatera, prawda Potter?

Harry odwarknąłby jakąś ripostę, ale poczucie winy skutecznie zacisnęło mu gardło. Nie chodziło tylko o bohaterstwo.

\- W każdym razie, gdybyś potrzebował czegoś od Zakonu lub…ode mnie to wiesz, do kogo się zwrócić.- Snape po raz ostatni spojrzał mu w oczy i wyszedł.

* * *

Po trzydziestu minutach Tom znalazł się w Komnacie. I od razu miał ochotę zakląć. I zabić Pottera, skoro już o tym mowa.

Szkielet bazyliszka leżał na samym środku pomieszczenia. Salazarze…Jak dwunastolatek mógł pokonać ogromnego węża? Sam pomysł wydawał mu się śmieszny.

Postanowił, gdy tylko rozwiąże sprawę z przepowiednią, przenieść szkielet w bezpieczne miejsce. Kły bazyliszka były jednym niewielu rzeczy, które mogą zniszczyć horkruksy. Nawet, jeśli Dumbledore nie mógł tu wejść, to Potter mógł. A to z kolei, mogło doprowadzić, do niezbyt miłych konsekwencji.

Tom odwrócił wzrok od ciała węża i przeszedł przez Komnatę. Chciał wyjść wyjściem, które prowadziło prosto do Wierzy Północnej, gdzie rezydowała Sybilla, ale spotkała go niemiła niespodzianka. Wejście się zawaliło. Cóż… wygląda na to, że będzie musiał wyjść w miejscu gdzie bazyliszek dokonał swojego pierwszego i niestety ostatniego zabójstwa. Z westchnieniem podążył tunelem prowadzącym do ubikacji, w którym egzystował duch zwany Jęczącą Martą.

Miał jednak szczęście. W ubikacji nie było Marty. Nie spowodowało to jednak, że przestał być ostrożny. Nie miał gwarancji, że Dumbledore'a nie było w zamku, ani że żaden duch go nie zobaczy. Rzucił, więc na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i kilka innych czarnomagicznych zaklęć uniemożliwiających zobaczenie go przez innych. Poczuł rosnącą ekscytację, gdy zbliżał się do komnaty wieszczki. Cicho otworzył drzwi i ujrzał śpiącą panią profesor. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i cofnął nałożone na siebie zaklęcia. Podszedł bliżej i zacisnął rękę na jej ustach. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy, próbując krzyczeć. Rozpoznała go. Widział to. Mimo, że zmienił swój wygląd, jego oczu nie dałoby się, nie rozpoznać. Uśmiechnął się widząc jej strach.

\- Proszę, proszę. Wygląda na to, że wreszcie spotykamy. – Jego głos był okrutny i lodowaty.

Kobieta wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć z przerażenia. Dobrze.

Spojrzał głęboko w oczy kobiety wypowiadając w myślach; „Legilimens".

_Stał w gospodzie „Pod Świńskim Łbem". Obok przy stoliku siedział Dumbledore i Trelawney. Oczy kobiety stanęły w słup, a jej głos stał się obcy i głęboki._

„_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…_

_Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

_A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…._

_I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..._

_Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…"*_

Tom przez chwilę był zbyt zaskoczony, by zrobić cokolwiek. Nie zwracał uwagi na nauczycielkę Wróżbiarstwa. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ale z pewnością nie tego, co usłyszał. On i Potter, byli przeznaczeni do tego, by się nawzajem zabić. Ale przecież chłopak był horkruksem. To nie miało sensu. Westchnął. Pomyśli o tym później.

Teraz pytanie: życie czy śmierć? Popatrzył na spetryfikowaną ze strachu kobietę. Była niczym robak. Żałosne, bezwartościowe stworzenie. Choć chciał ją zabić, wzbudziłoby to pytania. Nie byłoby właściwe, pozwolić Dumbledorowi domyślić się, jak dostał się do zamku. Wycelował różdżkę w Trelawney, obserwując jej strach. Próbowała krzyczeć, lecz jego ręka uniemożliwiała jej to.

\- Obliviate.

Oczy kobiety zaszły mgłą. Skonfundował ją i równie cicho jak wszedł, wycofał się z pomieszczenia.

Pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa. Musiał wydostać swój horkruks z Hogwartu. Nie miał zamiaru pozostawić go tak blisko Dumbledore'a. Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń i odnalazł Diadem Rowery Ravenclaw. Schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

Czas wracać do dworu. Miał nadzieje, że chłopak nie sprawiał kłopotów…

Zamarł w połowie korytarza wyczuwając czyjąś obecność. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył…dyrektora Hogwartu we własnej osobie. Patrzył prosto na niego, widząc go, pomimo nałożonych zaklęć. No cóż… zapowiada się ciekawa noc. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Dumbledore. Choć nie powiem bym z tego powodu cierpiał.

* * *

*fragment z "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	7. Rozdział 6

Witam :) Wróciłam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Trochę dłuższym tym razem. Skoro nie mam już na głowie matur mogę skupić się na opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

**Zaczytana** \- Przepraszam za takie zakończenie. Moje okrucieństwo dorównuje okrucieństwo Toma :3 Cieszę się, że podobają ci się moi głowni bohaterowie, a zwłaszcza Tom. Moim głównym zamiarem było pokazanie go nie jako czarno-białego mordercę. Dziękuję za wenę. na pewno się przyda

**crudeoil - **Tobie również dziękuję za wenę. A co do lekcji, niebawem sie one pojawią. Mam nadzieję że cię nie zwiodę. ^^

**Jousette - **Cieszę się, że podoba ci się mój Tom. :) Wiele to dla mnie znaczy. I masz rację. Lekcje prowadzone przez Toma , po prostu muszą być ciekawe. Obym zdołała je odpowiednio ująć.

**belzebka - **Tom jest kimś bardzo skomplikowanym. I na pewno będzie mu ciężko komukolwiek zaufać. Tylko tyle zdradzę żeby się nie wygadać. :D Co do cierpliwości to... jeszcze zobaczymy.

**N - **strasznie mi miło, że ci się podoba. Ten rozdział jest trochę dłuższy. Postaram się by były dłuższe, ale to automatycznie oznacza, rzadsze aktualizacje. Więc zobaczymy :) Co do slashu to nie jestem pewna,czy mam odpowiednie do tego umiejętności do napisania go. W dodatku jest to...kontrowersyjne? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ale niektórzy tak i szczerze boję się reakcji innych. Spotykałam sie na różnych blogach z takimi komentarzami po których autorzy porzucali opowiadania. Ale może kiedyś w przyszłości kto wie? Sama uwielbiam slash Tomarry. :)

**Fjuka - **Wiem co masz namyśli. Niestety ciężko się czymś nie inspirować. Jestem pełna podziwu do twojego komentarza. Jesteś niesamowicie poetycką osobą :) Dziękuje za rady. Postaram się poprawić.

Mam też zamiar zająć się tłumaczeniem ficków. Coś związanego z tym parringiem oczywiście, albo z samym Tomem. Albo z Hannibalem ( bo mam manię na jego punkcie). ^^ Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie co chciałabym tłumaczyć, ale jeśli wy macie jakieś pomysły podzielcie się nim ze mną. :)

Zapraszam do czytania! I prosze o komentarze :)

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

Dumbledore spokojnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

\- Ciebie, również miło widzieć, Tom.

Niebieskie oczy dyrektora Hogwartu, patrzyły na niego dobrotliwie, lecz Tom wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Starzec go nienawidził. Nie, żeby to nie było odwzajemnione.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? Wiem, że go porwałeś. – kontynuował jego były nauczyciel.

Tom uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Dumbledore traci swoje opanowanie i od razu przechodzi do sedna sprawy.

\- Naprawdę nie potrzeba zbyt wielkiego intelektu, by się tego domyślić. – zaszydził Czarny Pan – A skąd wzięło się twoje przypuszczenie, że słynny Potter, jest jeszcze wśród żywych?

Przez chwilę, ku zadowoleniu Toma, na twarzy, Dumbledore'a pojawiła się niepewność i przerażenie. Szybko jednak się opanował.

\- Nie zabiłeś go. Powiadomiłbyś o tym czarodziejski świat. Pławiłbyś się, w swoim zwycięstwie. – powiedział pewnym głosem.

Tom w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami, ani nie zaprzeczając, ani nie potwierdzając tego oświadczenia. Zirytowało to starca. Zimny i tak bardzo okrutny uśmiech, pojawił się na twarzy Toma.

\- Nie dogadywałeś ostatnio za dobrze, ze swoim Złotym Chłopcem, prawda? Czyżby przejrzał twoje intrygi i manipulacje? To musiałoby być dla ciebie niezwykle zabawne. Kierowanie czyimś życiem, jak Bóg. Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. - Oczy Toma błyszczały drwiną.

Dumbledore zbladł nieznacznie, jednak w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował.

\- Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś? Czyżbyś próbował go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, bo tymczasowo zwątpił we mnie i w Zakon?

Ton Dumbledore'a był neutralny, całkowicie pozbawiony emocji, ale Tom był doskonały w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć pod maskami i wiedział, że Dumbledore się czegoś boi…Nie tylko tego, że mógł zabić chłopaka, ani nie tego, że przeciągnie go na swoją stronę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, o tej mrocznej naturze Harry'ego, bo chłopak prawdopodobnie jej nikomu nie ukazywał. Żył w zaprzeczeniu… Więc, o co chodziło?

Nagle zrozumiał. Dumbledore WIEDZIAŁ. Musiał wiedzieć, że Harry jest horkruksem i bał się, że po tym co się zdarzyło w ministerstwie, Tom się tego domyślił.

Czarny Pan poczuł przypływ czegoś, czego nie czuł od tak dawna – strachu. Dyrektor wiedział o horkuksach i mógł je zniszczyć. Zniszczyć cząstki jego duszy. Jego nieśmiertelność.

Zmusił się do uspokojenia i do chłodnej oceny sytuacji.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że może chce sprawić, by cierpiał przed śmiercią? Za te wszystkie kłopoty, które mi przysporzył? – Twarz Toma była nieprzenikniona, niemożliwa do odczytania.

Był bezpieczny. Horkruksy są dobrze ukryte, ale i tak je przeniesie. Na wszelki wypadek. Chłodna logika, była najlepszym sposobem na uspokojenie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć tego chłopca, tak jak zniszczyłeś siebie. – powiedział Dumbledore.

W tym samym momencie, wyciągnęli różdżki. Powietrze wokół stało się ciężkie. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie.

\- _Ty _nie pozwalasz, na coś _mnie_? – Tom zaśmiał się – Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak mnie powstrzymujesz.

W następnej sekundzie, w jego kierunku leciały płynne, szybkie i silne zaklęcia. Tom, natychmiast, z elegancją się uchylił i odpowiedział atakiem na atak. Nie wstrzymywał się ukazując pełnię swojej mocy. Tak samo jak Dumbledore.

Mógłby zabić starca. I tak planował to zrobić. Ale wtedy zauważył poczerniałą rękę dyrektora. Doskonale pamiętał, jaka klątwa to spowodowała. Sam ją przecież wymyślił. Sądząc po stopniu zniszczenia ręki Trzmielowi pozostał, co najwyżej rok życia. Dowód, że Dumbledore faktycznie wie o horkruksach. Znalazł pierścień i wykazał się okropną nierozwagą zakładając go. To uaktywniło klątwę.

Na pewno znalazł sposób by zniszczyć pierścień. Kolejny zniszczony horkruks. Całe szczęście, że ma czas ukryć pozostałe.

Mógłby pozwolić starcowi przeżyć ten ostatni rok. Dzięki temu miałby więcej czasu na przygotowanie się do zajęcia szkoły i PRAWDZIWEJ wojny.

Tom wyczarował wokół siebie potężną barierę, w którą uderzyły zaklęcia Dumbledore'a. Czarnemu Panu było żal, się wycofać z walki. Był jednak Ślizgonem i wiedział, że działanie bez namysłu jest nierozsądne.

\- Przykro mi starcze, ale nie chce marnować na ciebie czasu, skoro i tak umierasz – powiedział, świadomie dając mu do zrozumienia, że wie, że Dumbledore wie.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego, zesztywniały.

\- Ten chłopiec, nie będzie twoją marionetką, Tom. Jest silny. – Głos dyrektora promieniował pewnością, która wywołała szyderczy uśmiech na twarzy Czarnego Pana.

Harry Potter był bardzo do niego podobny. A Dumbledore był tak żałośnie ślepy, że nie dostrzegał tego. Tym gorzej dla niego.

\- Sprzeczanie się z tobą w tej kwestii nie ma sensu – stwierdził spokojnie Mroczny Lord – Jednakże nawet ty musisz przyznać, że jest teraz pogubiony. Gdy się takim jest, na wierzch wychodzą nieoczekiwane strony osobowości.

\- Może i jest pogubiony. Masz rację. Ale on nigdy nie zdradziłby swoich przyjaciół. Dlatego ci się oprze i dlatego cię pokona, Tom. On potrafi kochać.

Tom otwarcie zaczął się śmiać. Nie był to jednak wesoły śmiech. Brzmiało w nim szyderstwo i okrucieństwo.

\- Jesteś głupcem, starcze. Uczucia i moralność są jedynie słabością. Ludzie, którzy się przywiązują do innych, cierpią i odsłaniają się na atak. A moralność? To tylko wymysł ludzki. Wybacz, ale nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tej bezsensownej rozmowy. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się cieszył, swoim ostatnim rokiem życia. – powiedział Tom, głosem ociekającym ironią.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź podbiegł do najbliższego okna i wyskoczył przez nie. Jako mistrz magii, umiał latać bez miotły. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na zamek. Dzisiaj dwa razy okazał miłosierdzie. Chyba robił się sentymentalny. Na szczęście w lochach miał sporo zdrajców do przesłuchania. Ta myśl wywołała sadystyczną radość.

* * *

Harry Potter siedział spokojnie w na parapecie okna w jego tymczasowym pokoju. Ma kolanach miał otwarta książkę pod tytułem _Tajniki Magii_. Była to stara księga, ale zaskakująco ciekawa. Nigdy nie czytał za dużo. Wolał trening praktyczny. Nagle zatęsknił za spotkaniami GD. Wydawało mu się, że to było w dawnych, szczęśliwych czasach. Westchnął.

Postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i wyjść na zewnątrz do ogrodu.

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Voldemort odwołał dzisiejszą lekcję pojawiając się na krótko w jego śnie. Wyjaśnił, że ma do załatwienia pewną niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę. Mimo wszystko Harry miał ochotę zapytać, jakie. Nie zrobił tego.

Tak, więc zapowiadało się na to, że miał dzień wolny. Nie chciał jednak wchodzić w drogę Śmierciożercom. Gdy nie było wśród nich ich Pana, byli jeszcze bardziej drażliwi niż zazwyczaj.

Usiadł na drewnianej ławce, obok krzaka kwitnących róż. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co on tu robi? Jak mógł się na to wszystko zgodzić? Powinien być ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Tęsknił za nimi. Ciekawe, co by o nim pomyśleli, gdyby się dowiedzieli o jego mrocznych pragnieniach?

Nieobecność Czarnego Pana, jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmi, napawała go niepokojem. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten robi. A przecież, nie może to być nic dobrego.

Siedział w ogrodzie około godzinę. Poczuł się bardziej uspokojony i pewny. Wiedział, kim jest. Harrym Potterem i nigdy nie stanie się taki, jak Tom Riddle.

Wrócił do dworu z zamiarem dokończenia książki, gdy wpadł na NIĄ.

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? – powiedziała śpiewnie Bellatrix Lestrange – Jak tam mój kuzyn? Zdołaliście odzyskać jego ciało?

Harry natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł milę. Oto, patrzył na zabójczynię Syriusza. Przypływ palącej nienawiści sprawiała, że przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Bellatrix także wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, śmiejąc się obłąkanym, zupełnie szalonym śmiechem.

\- Chcesz dokończyć nasz mały pojedynek? Chociaż z twojej strony to nie był pojedynek, a dziecięce machanie różdżką – zaszydziła.

Harry nie zamierzał myśleć o konsekwencjach. Mógł skupić się tylko na potrzebie ukarania tej kobiety. Zadaniu bólu.

\- Crucio! – krzyknął.

Bellatrix poruszyła się zwinnie i uniknęła zaklęcia, ciągle z lekko szalonym uśmiechem.

\- Ach, Potter. Znowu próbujesz rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne? Nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby ci się mnie trafić to i tak by nie zadziałało. Jesteś zbyt słaby!

Harry nie wiedział, że jest zdolny do odczuwania takiej żądzy mordu. Nie liczyło się nic oprócz chęci sprawienia bólu, a nawet popełnienia morderstwa.

\- Bella, Czarny Pan zakazał – zaczął śmierciożerca, w którym Harry rozpoznał Avery'ego.

\- Nasz Pan z pewnością, nie miał by nic przeciwko cierpieniu Harry'ego Pottera – ucięła czarnowłosa śmierciożerczyni, z głodnym błyskiem w oczach.

Patrząc na nią, Harry miał wrażenie, że patrzy na szaleństwo w czystej postaci. Choć Voldermort był mroczny, to był również irytująco racjonalny. Natomiast to, co zobaczył w oczach Bellatrix, to nie był tylko mrok, ale i też całkowite w nim zatracenie.

\- Chcesz, abym jeszcze raz spróbowała nauczyć cię rzucić to zaklęcie? – powiedziała paradoksalnie pieszczotliwie – Crucio!

Harry, tylko dzięki refleksowi nabytemu podczas treningów Quidditcha, zdołał uniknąć zaklęcia. Odskoczył w bok, a zaklęcie uderzyło w kamienną ścianę, powodując jej pęknięcie. Harry rzucił na znienawidzoną kobietę, zaklęcie wybuchające, jednak ona odbiła je od niechcenia, machnięciem różdżki. Bellatrix uderzała prawie cały czas klątwą torturującą i Harry pomyślał, że ma cholerne szczęście, iż jest szybki, i zdołał dzięki temu ich uniknąć. Oboje dyszeli ciężko. Krwawili z pomniejszych ran i zielonooki chłopak mógł z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Miał okazję dość upust swojej nienawiści. Otoczenie wokół niego i Bellatrix uległo zniszczeniu. Nie przejmując się tym, kontynuowali zażarty pojedynek, gdy nagle Harry poczuł znajomą, niebezpieczną i potężną magię. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto właśnie wrócił do dworu

Ups

\- Czy ktoś byłby łaskaw, wyjaśnić mi, co się tutaj dzieje? – zażądał niebezpiecznym głosem Tom Riddle

* * *

Śmierciożercy poruszyli się niespokojnie. Czarny Pan lustrował wszystkich spojrzeniem, zatrzymując je trochę dłużej na Harrym. Chłopak poczuł się tak, jakby te czerwone oczy docierały do najskrytszych zakamarków jego duszy. Zawładnęła nim mieszanina ulgi i niepweności, gdy Mroczny Lord odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie lubię się powtarzać.

Aksamitny głos Voldemorta był spokojny, niemalże uprzejmy, ale w jego oczach czaił się gniewny ogień. Harry mógł poczuć go przez więź. Co ciekawe, wyczuł, że Mroczny Lord nie kierował go na niego lecz na Śmierciożerców. Mimo wszystko, niechętnie podziwiał bezsprzeczną kontrolę Czarnego Pana nie tylko nad sytuacją, ale także nad swoim własnym temperamentem.

Śmierciożercy spięli się ze strachu i popatrzyli na Bellatrix. Mroczny Lord podążając za ich spojrzeniami również to zrobił. Harry mógł prawie poczuć, jak szybkie są procesy myślowe tego potężnego czarnoksiężnika. Od razu domyślił się, dlaczego się pojedynkowali. Z powodu Syriusza.

\- I nikt z was, nie potrafił ich rozdzielić? – zwrócił się do reszty Riddle – Zostawiam was samych, na chwilę i od razu mnie zawodzicie. Rozejść się do swoich zajęć. Później się z wami rozliczę.

Śmierciożercy, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, spięli się jeszcze bardziej. Szybko jednak, uciekli od groźnego temperamentu swojego Pana, który w dodatku miał sadystyczne tendencje.

\- Nie ty, Bello - powiedział Voldemort – Ty zostajesz. Harry, mógłbyś, proszę, wrócić do swojego pokoju?

Harry miał ochotę się kłócić. Nie był dzieckiem, które się odsyła do pokoju, w dodatku przez kogoś takiego, jak Czarny Pan. Jednak, coś w jego głosie i spojrzeniu powiedziało mu, że to nie podlega dyskusji. Użyłby pewnie siły, gdyby go nie posłuchał.

Spojrzał ostatni raz gniewnie na Bellatrix, która odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie z drwiącym uśmiechem i wyszedł.

* * *

Tom przyglądał się, swojej wiernej zwolenniczce z twarzą pozbawioną wszelkich emocji. Wcześniej odszukał swoje horkruksy. Tak jak się spodziewał Dumbledore znalazł pierścień i zapewne go zniszczył. A Regulus Black ukrył gdzieś medalion. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie go szukać. Na szczęście reszta odłamków jego duszy, była bezpieczna.

Nie spodziewał się, jednak tego, co zastał po powrocie do dworu. Oczywiście, wiedział, że Potter może sprawiać kłopoty, ale liczył na to, iż jego Śmierciożercy wykażą się większym rozsądkiem.

Bellatrix opowiedziała mu jak do tego doszło. Potter znowu użył klątwy torturującej. Ciekawe.

Co nie umniejszało, jednak jego gniewu na czarnowłosą kobietę. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie miał prawa skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Poza nim samym, oczywiście.

\- Moja droga, Bello – powiedział z błyskiem w oczach – Czyż nie wyraziłem się jasno, na temat tego, by nikt nie ważył się choćby tknąć Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Tak, Panie. Zawiodłam cię – odpowiedziała uniżenie

\- Owszem i poniesiesz za to karę – na twzrzy Toma pojawił się wyraz sadystycznej radości, której dzisiaj tyle razy musiał sobie odmówić.

Zaczął od klątwy rozdzierającej skórę i łamającą kości. Później wypróbował na niej kilka własnych zaklęć. Na koniec klątwa torturująca. Krzyki Belli, unosiły się echem po całym dworze. Śmierciożercy kulili się ze strachu. I dobrze. Przynajmniej teraz nikt nie odważy się, choćby krzywo spojrzeć na Pottera. I przy okazji zrekompensował sobie, swoje miłosierdzie. Dwie pieczenie, na jednym ogniu

* * *

Harry siedział w ciszy swojego pokoju. No, nie do końca ciszy. Bellatrix krzyczała tak strasznie, że chłopak aż bał się pomyśleć, jakie klątwy stosuje Czarny Pan. Musiały być straszne, skoro taka kobieta, jak ona, łamała się pod ich wpływem.

Nie było mu jednak jej żal. Zasłużyła na to i więcej.

Usłyszał jak ktoś otwiera drzwi i Harry odwrócił się od okna, przy który stał, po to by zobaczyć Czarnego Pana we własnej osobie.

\- Harry – przywitał się wyglądając na rozbawionego.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? – spytał, od razu tego żałując, ponieważ zabrzmiało to oskarżycielsko, a przecież nie miał nic przeciwko temu. To go trochę przerażało. Nie powinien się tak czuć.

Czarny Pan chyba wyczuł jego zmieszanie i przerażenie, bo uniósł na niego brew.

\- Tylko to, co ty zacząłeś – odpowiedział uważnie mu się przyglądając –Jesteś ranny.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że krwawi mu ręka. Zapewne wynik szoku. Voldemort podszedł do niego, a chłopak natychmiast się cofnął. Czarny Pan, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi i złapał go za rękę. Wskazał na nią różdżką, a Harry zesztywniał. Rana natychmiast się zagoiła pozostawiając po sobie tylko lekkie pieczenie.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mu się dzisiaj przytrafiły, Harry na mniej spodziewał się tej. Czy Voldemort naprawdę właśnie…?

Czy to była emocjonalna manipulacja? Szok musiał być widoczny na jego twarzy, bo Czarny Pan odezwał się.

\- Jesteś moim gościem – powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że Czarny Pan może być…eee miły. Z braku lepszego określenia. Z powodu jego zachowania wcześniej, na cmentarzu spodziewał się ujrzeć w nim tylko szaleństwo. Tom Riddle jednak, nie tylko okazał się być racjonalny. Był geniuszem. Harry musiał to przyznać. Każdy jego ruch był zaplanowany. Dlatego należało uważać na jego czyny. Zawsze miały one na celu osiągnięcie tego, czego chciał Czarny Pan

\- Słyszałem, że rzuciłeś Crucio na Bellę – odezwał się znowu Voldemort

Słysząc to, Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go fala winy. Nie powinien używać tego zaklęcia. Za takie rzeczy trafia się do Azkabanu, na litość Merlina! Po prostu nie mógł się opanować jak ją zobaczył.

\- Spokojnie. Twój gniew był słuszny. Twoje poczucie winy jest kompletnie nieuzasadnione – Aksamitny baryton przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Ty, zadając ból, nie czynisz sprawiedliwie – odpowiedział, częściowo po to, by oddalić od siebie poczucie winy.

\- Zależy, kogo spytasz – Czarny Pan przyglądał mu się uważnie – Sprawiedliwość to pojecie względne. Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi. Zastanawiasz się czy robię to dla przyjemności.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Wiesz, jakie cechy są typowe dla psychopaty? – zapytał po chwili Voldemort

Harry zastanowił się nad pytaniem.

\- Charakteryzują się skłonnością do manipulacji, urokiem osobistym, brakiem wyrzutów sumienia za swoje czyny. Bezwzględnie dążą do celu. Nie wahają się stosować przemocy. Mają niski poziom empatii.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak. Dodałbym jeszcze parę cech. Ale oddałeś ogólny zamysł charakteru psychopaty. Teraz wyobraź sobie psychopatę, który jednocześnie jest sadystą. Taka osoba czerpie przyjemność z ranienia innych, jednocześnie nie odczuwając poczucia winy, bo zwyczajnie nie ma sumienia. Myślę, że właśnie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie.

Harry rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę.

\- Jeśli jesteś psychopatą i nie masz sumienia które powiedziałoby ci, kiedy przestać, już dawno pogrążyłbyś się w szaleństwie.

\- Psychopaci nie są szaleńcami, Harry – powiedział spokojnie Riddle – W pełni zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co robią.

Zielonooki chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, nad surrealizmem sytuacji. Oto sobie rozmawia spokojnie, z mordercą o cechach jego charakteru. Poczuł się jednak, zafascynowany tym człowiekiem._ Poznaj swojego wroga_.

Czarny Pan spojrzał mu w oczy, a Harry spod maski skrywającej jego emocje, jakimś cudem wychwycił w nich ślad zawahania.

\- Czy twoi krewni znęcali się nad tobą? – zapytał prawie delikatnie, gdyby nie nutka gniewu, która pojawiła się w jego głosie.

Harry'ego kompletnie zamurowało

\- Skąd to pytanie? – wykrztusił

\- Twoja reakcja na moją próbę uleczenia tej rany była dość nerwowa. Oczywiście, mogła to być reakcja na moją osobę, ale nigdy nie spinałeś się, aż tak w mojej obecności. Więc doszedłem do wniosku, że to ma coś wspólnego z samą raną. Nawet jej nie zauważyłeś, dopóki ci o niej nie powiedziałem, co oznacza, że jesteś uodporniony na ból. Musiałeś nabywać często rany takie jak ta. W dodatku, jak na swój wiek jesteś okropnie chudy. Oznaka niedożywienia. – W miarę mówienia w tonie Czarnego Pana coraz wyraźniej słychać było furię.

Harry'ego ogarnął szok. Co prawda słyszał o tym, jak genialny jest Tom Riddle. Ale tak szybkie myślenie i dopasowywanie elementów układanki było…niesamowite.

\- Wiedziałem, że pogardzali tobą, ale nie, że się nad tobą znęcali – Głos Voldemorta brzmiał jakby mężczyzna siłą zachowywał spokój.

Harry otrząsnął się z odrętwienia. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zareaguje, Dursleyowie mogli się pożegnać z tym światem. Nie rozumiał jednak, czemu Czarny Pan się tak tym przejął. Przecież Harry był jego wrogiem. Prawda?

\- Nie znęcali się nade mną. Tylko czasami karali, jeśli jakieś dziwne rzeczy działy się wokół mnie.

Jego słowa dały przeciwny efekt, od zamierzonego. Przedmioty w pokoju zaczęły się trząść. Magia Czarnego Pana niemalże dosłownie płonęła. Voldemort był jednak, mistrzem w zachowaniu kontroli, więc szybko nad sobą zapanował.

Harry po raz pierwszy widział go, tak rozgniewanego. Zaczął nad tym rozmyślać. Dlaczego Voldemorta, to tak bardzo wyprowadziło z równowagi? Gdy się spotkali we śnie, Czarny Pan powiedział mu, że został wychowany przez mugoli. Czyżby przechodził przez to samo? Ta myśl sprawiła, że jego gardło zacisnęło się.

Pamiętał, jak dziennik Riddle'a zabrał go pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz, do czasów, gdy Czarny Pan był jeszcze uczniem w Hogwarcie. We wspomnieniu, Riddle prosił ówczesnego dyrektora o to by mógł zostać w szkole na wakacje. Nie chciał wracać do sierocińca.

Wrobił Hagrida, w swoje zbrodnie, dzięki tego szkoła nie została zamknięta. Na myśl, o tym poczuł gniew. Szybko go jednak stłumił.

Czyżby nad Tomem Riddle'em znęcano się w sierocińcu? Bardzo prawdopodobne.

\- Pamiętaj, że złożyłeś mi przysięgę. Nie możesz ich skrzywdzić. – stwierdził pewnym głosem Harry.

\- Przysięga dotyczyła twoich przyjaciół – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się zimno – Nie wmówisz mi, że oni się do nich zaliczają. Nie zależy ci na nich. Nasza umowa ich nie dotyczy.

Cholera. Niedobrze.

\- Pozwól, że ja sam zdecyduje, czy są dla mnie ważni. – warknął, mając nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie słychać desperacji.

Voldemort przyglądał mu się intensywnie, a Harry odpowiadał mu tym samym. Po kilku sekundach siłowania się na spojrzenie, Mroczny Lord nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego powiedział;

\- To jest zabawne, wiesz? Sam do końca nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego ich bronisz. Tendencje masochistyczne? Nie. Nienawidzisz ich. To jasne. Bronisz ich, bo obwiniasz siebie. Uważasz, ze byliby bez ciebie szczęśliwsi.

Harry poczuł się tak jakby ktoś go walnął w brzuch. Słowa Czarnego Pana były tak celne, jakby ten zaglądnął do jego duszy.

\- Powiem ci coś, Harry – zaczął delikatnie Riddle – Nie jesteś niczemu winny. Jesteś dzieckiem. I to bardzo wyjątkowym. Nie zrobiłeś im nic złego. To oni powinni czuć się winni.

Szmaragdowe oczy spojrzały w szkarłatne. Harry nie spodziewał się, usłyszeć czegoś takiego od Lorda Voldemorta. Ten mężczyzna niejednokrotnie go zaskoczył. Po kimś, kto sam siebie zdefiniował, jako sadystycznego psychopatę, oczekiwał samym tortur, a nie uprzejmości. Poczuł się skonsternowany.

\- W każdym razie, nieźle się pojedynkujesz, skoro jeszcze stoisz na nogach. Jutro możemy zacząć nasze lekcje właśnie od pojedynków. Skoro tak żarliwie chwalisz się tymi umiejętnościami, chciałbym zobaczyć, co potrafisz – powiedział drwiąco Riddle, kierując się do wyjścia. – Tylko tym razem będziesz miał do czynienia, z bardzo utalentowanym przeciwnikiem. Mną.

\- Przypomniałem sobie kolejną cechę, która charakteryzuje psychopatów – rzekł Harry – Są okropnie narcystyczni.

Na te słowa Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem, stanowiący mieszaninę prawdziwego rozbawienia jak i okrucieństwa.


	8. Rozdział 7

Cześć :)

Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś wam to wynagrodzę ^^

**Coco** \- Dziękuje :) Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że komuś to opowiadanie przypadło do gustu! Postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy, ale wiesz wena przychodzi i odchodzi. Ale na pewno nie porzucę tego opowiadania. Zbyt wielka frajde mi sprawia. Dziękuje jeszcze raz za miłe słowa.

**Zaczytana - **Strasznie sie ciesze że podoba ci się moja Bella :D I tak na pewno się jeszcze pojawi. Co do Dumbledora to jego motywy tak samo jak motywy Toma nie są czarno-białe. Jest on jednak kanoniczny :) A przynajmniej tak postaram się go oddać. Ciesze się że Ci się podobał rozdział :) A Tom i Harry będą mieli bardzo, bardzo dużo interakcji :) To w końcu jest fic o ich relacji :D**  
**

**N - **Jejku aż się zarumieniłam. Dziękuje za miłe słowa. Nie sądziłam, że komuś się spodobają moje "wypociny" :) Bardzo mi miło że uważasz że rozdział był w miarę dobry :) Przepraszam że tym razem lekko przegięłam i trochę z opóźnieniem publikuje rozdział. Ale mam nadzieję ze ci się spodoba :D

Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. **Poszukuję bęty do mojego tłumaczenia Potwór w Lustrze. **Jeśliby ktoś miałby ochotę sprawić mi tą przyjemność i zostać moja betą proszę o kontakt. :)

Rozdział **niebetowany **ale znalazłam już betę do tego opowiadania więc stopniowo rozdziały będą poprawiane :)

Zapraszam do komentowania :D

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

O Severusie Snape'ie wiele można było powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że był tchórzem. Stojąc jednak przed Czarnym Panem, który nawiasem mówiąc wyglądał młodziej od niego, czuł strach. Miał wrażenie, iż oczy tego mężczyzny mogą go prześwietlić na wylot. Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się odsłonięty przed nim, mimo iż wiedział, że jego bariery oklumencyjne są doskonałe i nawet Lord Voldemort nie mógłby się przez nie przebić niezauważony.

Cała ta sprawa z Harrym Potterem była niepokojąca. Dlaczego Czarny Pan go tu przetrzymuje? Musiał porozmawiać z Albusem Dumbledorem i ustalić jakiś plan.

\- Severusie, co wiesz o rodzinie chłopaka? – zapytał neutralnym głosem Czarny Pan.

Choć naprawdę wyglądał na młodszego od Severusa, to otaczała go aura wymuszająca szacunek i autorytet. Jego postawa była pewna siebie i dumna. Mistrz Eliksirów pomyślał, że gdyby nie zdecydował się zostać masowym mordercą to bez najmniejszych problemów mógłby zostać Ministrem Magii. Nie musiałby nawet używać do tego siły. Wszyscy podążyliby za czarującym i genialnym Tomem Riddle'em. Nie wybrał tej drogi prawdopodobnie, dlatego, iż za bardzo go pociągała Czarna Magia.

Pytanie bardzo go zaskoczyło. Nie dał jednak wypłynąć emocjom na wierzch. W końcu w obecności Czarnego Pana musiał zawsze uważać i grać swoją rolę najlepiej jak potrafił. A i tak miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna coś podejrzewa. Było to jak igranie z ogniem.

\- Niezbyt wiele. To mugole, którzy podobno nienawidzą magii.

Mroczny Lord przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Rozumiem. Dumbledore naciskał na to, by chłopak został przez nich wychowany?

Severus zastanawiał się czy kłamanie ma sens. Nie miało. Czarny Pan mógł wyczuć, gdy ktoś kłamie. Dlatego w ważniejszych sprawach Snape zasłaniał się półprawdami. W końcu udawał szpiega Czarnego Pana, więc musiał informować go pewnych krokach podjętych przez Zakon.

\- Tak. Uważał, że ochrona, jaką zapewniła mu matka będzie go chronić przed tobą, Panie.

Myśl o Lily sprawiła mu ból. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić dla niej to ochronić jej syna. Nie ważne, za jaką cenę.

* * *

Tom był wściekły. A najgorsze, że tak naprawdę nie mógł zdecydować, na kogo najbardziej. Na tych mugoli, Dumbledore'a, Pottera czy…siebie. Tak, Lord Voldemort był zły na samego siebie. Jak mógł stracić panowanie nad sobą? ON. Mistrz samokontroli. To nie powinno się nigdy zdarzyć.

Co Dumbledore sobie myślał umieszczając magiczne dziecko w takiej rodzinie? Przecież mógłby go ochronić w inny sposób, równie dobry.

Wziął głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Musiał pomyśleć.

Severus Snape z pewnoscią powie wszystko starcowi. Oczywiście, wiedział o zdradzie Snape. Człowiek z charakterem Snape'a nigdy nie dołączyłby do niego po tym jak zabił jego ukochaną. Tom nie zabił jednak Snape, bo wiedział, że ten nie jest do końca po stronie Dumbledore'a. Jest po stronie Harry'ego. Syna Lily Potter. A Dumbledore, jeśli chciał zniszczyć Toma musiałby zabić Harry'ego, więc Snape się od niego odwróci. Nie mógłby pozwolić, aby Harry zginął. Nie po tym jak Lily poświęciła za niego swoje życie.

W dodatku dzięki temu, że Snape szpiegował dla Zakonu mógł mu podsuwać fałszywe informacje.

Tak, więc nie ważne jak bardzo chciał ukarać go za zdradę na razie był przydatny. _Na razie._

* * *

Harry wmawiał sobie, że wcale się nie denerwował. Okłamywanie samego siebie, było jednak bez sensu. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać w czasie tych lekcji z Czarnym Panem.

Siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko Mrocznego Lorda starając się uspokoić.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że zaczniemy od poprawienia twoich umiejętności pojedynkowania się. Skoro w pojedynku z Bellą nie doznałeś poważniejszej szkody, to oznacza, że nie jesteś w tym najgorszy. Jednak jak ostatnim razem pojedynkowałeś się ze mną, nie wykazałeś się zbyt wielkimi umiejętnościami – Voldemort posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech – To oznacza, że zacząłeś się szkolić.

Harry skinął głową, choć to wcale nie było pytanie.

\- Zaatakuj mnie. – powiedział Czarny Pan wstając.

Trochę zaskoczony, Harry także wstał i podniósł różdżkę. I wtedy sobie o czymś przypomniał.

\- Czy nasze różdżki nie połączą się, jak na cmentarzu?

\- Nie, ponieważ teraz nie będziemy chcieli się pozabijać. – odpowiedział Voldemort

Bliźniacze rdzenie. Kolejne podobieństwo między nimi. Harry szybko odepchnął tą myśl.

Zaczęli pojedynek. Harry rzucał silne zaklęcia i uchylał się przed tymi, które leciały w jego stronę. Były płynne, szybkie i silne. Wiedział, że Mroczny Lord go testuje i sprawdza ile potrafi.

Harry był z siebie zadowolony. Jego treningi nie poszły na marne.

Gdy skończyli, Czarny Pan przywrócił, zniszczony przez zaklęcia, pokój do poprzedniego stanu.

\- Radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle, jednak używasz tylko takich zaklęć, jakich nauczają w szkole. Potężnych, ale ani trochę nie przydałyby ci się w walce na przykład ze mną. Naprawdę nigdy nie kusiło cię by sięgnąć po Czarną Magię? – zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością w głosie Riddle.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry – Czarna Magia jest po prostu zła.

Dziedzic Slyterina prychnął.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi po Gryfonie. – powiedział zjadliwie – Powiedz mi czy według ciebie można zdefiniować magię jako dobrą lub złą? To zależy od czarodzieja jak posłuży się swoją mocą. Czarna Magia niczym się nie różni od Białej poza tym, że jest potężniejsza. Istnieją czarnomagiczne zaklęcia ratujące życie i uzdrawiające rany. Tak samo jak istnieją jasne zaklęcia, które zabijają. Życie nie jest czarno-białe.

Harry słuchał z niedowierzaniem i coraz większymi wątpliwościami.

\- To w takim razie, dlaczego Czarna Magia została odseparowana od Białej? Dlaczego Magia nie jest po prostu Magią tylko dzieli się ją na Czarną i Białą?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

\- Czarodziejów, którzy mają predyspozycję do używanie Czarnej Magii jest naprawdę niewielu. Są oni potężniejsi, a większa część z nich ma dość mroczne zapędy. W dodatku ludzie zawsze bali się i będą bać wszystkiego, co inne i wyjątkowe. To nie wina Czarnej Magii samej w sobie, że jest postrzegana jako „zła" tylko ludzi.

To wszystko brzmiało racjonalnie, ale…

\- Dlaczego, więc w szkole o tym nie uczą? Dlaczego istnieje przedmiot _Obrona przed Czarną Magią_?

Dziedzic Slytherina popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, który sugerował, że patrzy na nieskończone pokłady głupoty.

\- Jak już mówiłem czarnoksiężników jest bardzo mało. Zdolność do używanie Mrocznych Sztuk jest bardzo rzadka. I spotyka się ją raczej u ludzi, którzy nie przestrzegają barier moralnych. Po kilkuset latach, ludzie po prostu uprościli sobie wszystko i uznali, że Czarna Magia równa się złu, bo spotykali się z używaniem jej do czynienia niemoralnych rzeczy. Stąd się wzięła _Obrona Przed Czarną Magią._ Chciałem zostać kiedyś nauczycielem tego przedmiotu. Jednym z powodów było właśnie chęć rozwiania tej całej iluzji dobrej i złej magii. – Wyjaśnił

\- Naprawdę chciałeś zostać nauczycielem? Dlaczego nie zostałeś? – zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością Harry.

\- Dumbldore odrzucił moją propozycję. – Cień przeszedł przez twarz Czarnego Pana tak szybko, że ciężko go było zauważyć.

\- I to, dlatego to stanowisko jest przeklęte. Byłeś zły i przekląłeś je. Przez ciebie, co roku mamy nowego nauczyciela! – wykrzyknął oskarżycielsko Harry.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego w towarzystwie Voldemorta czuje się tak swobodnie. Powinien być ostrożny i zdystansowany, a nie relaksować się w towarzystwie psychopaty.

\- Tak. Muszę przyznać, że zadziałałem impulsywnie, ale to i tak jest zabawne. – powiedział Voldemort – Wracając do Czarnej Magii masz predyspozycje do używania zarówno jej, jak i Białej Magii. Jest to niezwykle rzadkie. Szkoda zmarnować taki talent

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Jeśliby się nad tym zastanowić to Mroczne Sztuki nie byłyby złe. Wszystko, co go uczono było kłamstwem lub przynajmniej półprawdą. Ale Voldemort mógł kłamać, prawda? Musiał to sprawdzić.

Jednak nie zaszkodzi, chociaż spróbować. Zawsze mógł przestać, jeśli sprawy zajdą za daleko.

\- Nie chce go zmarnować – odpowiedział – Po prostu wmawiano mi zawsze, że to jest to granica, której nie powinno się przekraczać. Ale chce się tego nauczyć.

_Tylko nie chce stać się taki jak ty. _

Voldemort wyglądał na zadowolonego, co kazało się Harry'emu zastanowić, czy pożałuje swojej decyzji.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego. Istnieje zaklęcie _Trietos_, które powoduje zamianę jakiegokolwiek obiektu w kamień. Żywego lub martwego – Dziedzic Slytherina poparzył na niego szyderczo – I twoja moralność nie ucierpi na tym, ponieważ to zaklęcie nie czyni poważnych szkód. Można je łatwo odwrócić. I nie będziesz je rzucać na żywe stworzenie.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Zaklęcie nie brzmiało na złe. I wydawało się użyteczne. Czarny Pan wyczarował manekina i ustawił go na środku pokoju. Pokazał Harry'emy ruch, jaki powinien wykonać różdżką, a chłopak nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Czarnemu Panu cała ta sytuacja sprawia przyjemność.

Harry nie spodziewał się poczuć uzależniającego uczucia mocy i potęgi, gdy rzucił zaklęcie. Nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś równie przyjemnego. Udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie za pierwszym razem, tak łatwo jakby robił to od urodzenia. To go przeraziło. Po prostu było niewłaściwe.

Nie wiedział już, co myśleć. To zaklęcie nie było złe. Ale powodowało, że czuł chore poczucie władzy.

\- Tak, jak mówiłem – masz talent do Czarnej Magii – powiedział zaskakująco łagodnie Voldemort – I jak widzę sprawiło ci to przyjemność.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Był rozdarty. Z jednej strony wiedział, że nie to zaklęcie nie wyrządzało większej szkody niż _Reduto_, ale z drugiej…

Ćwiczyli długo i Harry pomyślał ze zgrozą, że Voldemort naprawdę byłby dobrym nauczycielem. Był cierpliwy i, jak coś mu nie wychodziło nie wytykał mu błędów jak Snape tylko delikatnie go nakierowywał, tak, aby sam mógł je wskazać.

Nagle się zastanowił, dlaczego ktoś tak inteligentny nie stał się kimś wielkim? Przecież masowym mordercą nie było szczytem możliwości Toma Riddle'a.

Martwiło go to, że Czarna Magia przychodziła mu tak naturalnie. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że za tym kryje się coś więcej…

* * *

W miarę, jak coraz bardziej poznawał zielonookiego chłopaka, tym bardziej widział, jak bardzo się, co do niego mylił. A Tom mylił się bardzo rzadko, szczególnie w ocenie innych. Harry Potter nie przeżył tylko i wyłącznie dzięki szczęściu. Na pewno miało ono w tym swój udział, ale nie chodziło tylko o to. Chłopak miał niezłomną wolę, odwagę i moc. Te cechy Tom szanował i cenił.

I jeszcze ten niezaprzeczalny talent do Mrocznych Sztuk. Nagle i niezaprzeczalnie poczuł się zaintrygowany chłopcem-horkruksem. Wiedział, że nie minie dużo czasu zanim to zaintrygowanie zmieni się w obsesję, ale nie przejmował się tym. Był z natury zaborczą i obsesyjną osobą, a fakt, że szybko się nudził powodował szybkie zmiany obiektów obsesji. Jednak patrząc prawdzie w oczy, Harry Potter jest jego obsesją już od prawie…szesnastu lat. Miał ochotę aż gwizdnąć ze zdumienia, ale powstrzymał się wiedząc, iż to mu nie przystoi.

Po skończonej lekcji, usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Co ciekawe, Potter wyglądał na zrelaksowanego. A przecież siedział naprzeciwko mordercy swoich rodziców.

Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, ze żałuje zabicia Potterów. Nic dla niego nie znaczyli. Byli tylko pionkami Dumbledore'a, którzy jak wiele innych osób, zginęli na wojnie. Tom żałował tylko tego, że postąpił tak lekkomyślnie próbując zabić Harry'ego.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, – przerwał ciszę Tom.

Chłopak z zaskoczeniem uniósł na niego brew.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – odbarł buntowniczo.

Tom uśmiechnął się zarówno czarująco jak i groźnie, choć takie połączenie wydawało się niemożliwe.

\- Ponieważ – zaczął cierpliwie, jakby musiał wyjaśniać, coś niesamowicie oczywistego – zawsze mogę użyć na tobie Legilimencji i wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. Uznaj to za znak dobrej woli, że daje ci jakikolwiek wybór w tej sprawie.

W oczach Harry'ego zapłonął ogień. Jak ktoś tak niezależny, mógł, choć przez chwilę stać się pionkiem Dumbledore'a?

\- Do niczego nie możesz mnie zmusić. I jeśli choć spróbujesz dotknąć mojego umysłu, przysięgam, że zerwę naszą umowę.

Proszę proszę…ktoś tu ma charakterek.

\- Ależ proszę, zrywaj. Jest ona bardziej korzystna dla ciebie niż dla mnie. – odpowiedział.

Harry wyglądał jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawda.

\- No dobra…ale ty też opowiesz mi o sobie. – odpowiedział pozornie lekko, ale Tom mógł wyczuć ślad czegoś jeszcze…

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – papugował go.

Na twarzy Chłopca Który Przeżył pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech.

\- Ponieważ wiem, że uwielbiasz tą grę. Nie odmówiłbyś sobie tej przyjemności.

Tom w duchu przyznał mu rację. Jak na Gryfona, chłopak czasem zachowywał się jak prawdziwy Ślizgon. Kiedy oczywiście najpierw myślał, potem działał.

\- Zgoda. Informacja za informację – powiedział Tom – Myślę, że to całkiem uczciwy układ.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć czy informacje, które mi podajesz są prawdziwe? Ty będziesz wiedzieć, kiedy kłamię.

\- Będziesz musiał się domyślić – powiedział z błyskiem w oku Tom.

Ale nie zamierzał kłamać. Nie przyniosłoby mu to żadnej korzyści. W końcu Harry znał go od najgorszej strony, prawda? Nic nie może pogorszyć tego wizerunku.

\- Na szczęście moja intuicja rzadko mnie zawodzi - Na twarzy chłopca nagle odmalowała się pewność siebie połączona z czymś, co można uznać za ciekawość.

Tom nie pozwolił, by na jego twarzy odmalowała się ekscytacja, którą poczuł. Chłopak najwyraźniej uwielbiał igrać z ogniem.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

\- Kto zaczyna?


	9. Od autorki

Witajcie.

Przepraszam za rozczarowanie, ale nie jest to kolejny rozdział. Wiem strasznie przegięłam. Na początku brakowało mi weny, potem zaczęłam pisać dla innego fandomu, a teraz po prostu zaczyna mi brakować czegoś znacznie cenniejszego niż wena- czasu. Na swoją obronę mam tylko jedno: studia.

Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale następny rozdział **_może _**pojawić się po sesji czyli w marcu. Napisałam może dlatego że po głowie chodzi mi kilka innych projektów. Ale to nie znaczy, że rezygnuje!

Proszę Was o cierpliwość. Dziękuje że ze mną jesteście!


	10. Rozdział 8

Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę! Naprawdę miałam nawał nauki. Ale nie będę się już usprawiedliwiać ^^ Mówiłam, że nowy rozdział pojawi się w marcu, ale znalazłam teraz trochę czasu. Przepraszam także za wszelkie błędy które na pewno się pojawią. Niestety rozdziały nie będą pojawiały się często, ale nie porzucą ficka. Dziękuje wam wszystkim za miłe słowa i cierpliwość.

**_Gościu_**_\- _Dziękuje ci bardzo za miłe słowa. Ten rozdział jest dopiero rozdziałem 8, więc niczego nie pominęłaś. Wcześniej napisałam tylko notkę, o następnym rozdziale! Mam nadzieje, że ten Ci się spodoba! :)

**Auleek -** Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Dziękuje bardzo! Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę.

**Zaczytana - **Bardzo ucieszył mnie fakt, że po tylu miesiącach czekania, dalej zostałaś przy mnie. Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie! I dziękuje za wenę :) Bardzo jej potrzebuje. Co do Toma i jego ideologii... trochę będzie tego w tym rozdziale. I przepraszam za skończenie tamtego rozdziału w takim momencie. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział cię nie zawiedzie. PS : Planuje odrobinę następnego rozdziału napisać z perspektywy Belli :)

**Senri97- **Zapomnieć o was?! Nigdy w życiu! Jak przeczytałam, że mogłabyś czekać nawet dłużej to strasznie mi się ciepło na sercu zrobiło. I absolutnie zamierzam niczego porzucać! Tylko przydałaby się wena i chwilka wolnego czasu :)

**Asuna - **Dziękuje za krytykę. Na swoją obronę mam tylko to, że to jest mój pierwszy fick. Jest nie betowany. Co do Harry'ego no cóż on ma w końcu tylko 16 lat :) Nie oczekujmy od niego cudów. Absolutnie nie odbieram tego negatywnie. :) Mam nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu będę pisała coraz lepiej.**  
**

**Marley Potter- **Przepraszam *chowa się pod stół*. Może ten rozdział Cię trochę udobrucha ;)

**belzebka- **Ja też uwielbiam tych dwoje. Jestem zaszczycona, że spodobały ci się ich charaktery. :) Dziękuje za miłe słowa.

**Gumosia- **To ja dziękuje Ci, że jesteś i je czytasz :)

Proszę o komentarze. One najbardziej dodają mi weny! Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział 8  
**

\- Starsi mają pierwszeństwo. - powiedział Harry, z lekko aroganckim uśmiechem.

Tom zmrużył oczy, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Harry zamyślił się. Wiedział o Voldemorcie tylko to co rozpowszechniała prasa i Dumbledore. Do głowy przychodziły mu tysiące pytań. Nawet Harry'ego zaskoczyła ich liczba. Naprawdę powinien pohamować swoją ciekawość. Poza tym skąd ma wiedzieć czy Czarny Pan mówi prawdę?

Ale jednak...nawet jeśli skłamie to nic to nie zmieni prawda? Nic, co Voldemort mógłby powiedzieć nie zmieni nastawianie Pottera do niego.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoich rodzicach.

Uszy Harry'ego nagle wypełnił melodyjny śmiech. Czarny Pan _śmiał się _z jego pytania. Nie było w nim nut okrucieństwa czy mroku. Naprawdę brzmiał na rozbawionego. Harry nie wierzył, że to jest możliwe.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że zaczniesz od tego pytania. Próbujesz powiązać moje...Jakbyś je nazwał? Ach _złe _tendencje z trudnym dzieciństwem, nieprawdaż?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź.

-Moja matka, Meropa, wywodziła się z potężnego rodu – jak zapewne już wiesz moja rodzina pochodziła od Slazara Slytherina. Muszę jednak wyznać, że za czasów mojej matki, potomkowie Salazara upadli bardzo nisko. Mój dziadek i wuj, nie byli godni być jego dziedzicami. - głos Voldemorta nabrał ostrości, a twarz wykrzywiła się ze zniesmaczenia. - Moja matka także nie była mądrą kobietą. Zakochała się w _mugolu_. Gdy ten nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć, napoiła go eliksirem miłosnym.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Naprawdę go kochała. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, więc po jakimś czasie postanowiła przestać mu go podawać. Zostawił ją wtedy. Była w ciąży.

Zielonooki chłopak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że naprawdę żal mu Voldemorta i jego matki. Czarny Pan nie patrzył na niego. Oczy miał nieobecne lecz jego głos dalej pozostawał zimny jak lód.

\- Mój dziadek odwrócił się od niej za skalanie czystej krwi. Została zupełnie sama. Umarła z wycieńczenia, zostawiając mnie samego w mugolskim sierocińcu. Powiedziałem ci, wtedy na cmentarzu, co spotkało mojego _kochanego _ojca – mroczny, pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech wypełzł na twarz Mrocznego Lorda.

Harry poczuł, że przechodzą go dreszcze. Tak. Doskonale pamiętał co się stało z ojcem Czarnego Pana. Voldemort go zabił. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Harry nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Tom Riddle miał naprawdę trudne dzieciństwo.

_Zupełnie tak samo jak ja._

Ale zaraz...Przecież to on jest winny temu, jak wyglądało moje dzieciństwo.

\- Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie. Teraz ty odpowiesz na moje. Jak_ naprawdę _traktują cię mugole z którymi mieszkasz?

Uwaga Czarnego Pana była całkowicie skupiona na Harrym. Jego intensywne spojrzenie przewiercało na wylot i chłopak musiał odwrócić wzrok. Bycie w centrum uwagi tych strasznych, czerwonych oczu było czasem niemożliwe do zniesienia.

* * *

Tom przyglądał się uważnie siedzącemu przed nim chłopcu. Swojemu horkruksowi. Musiał przyznać, że nawet gdyby Harry nie nosił w sobie części jego duszy, to i tak byłby kimś wyjątkowym. Był inteligentny, przebiegły i odważny. I co najważniejsze, miał w sobie coś mrocznego, coś co próbował zdusić w zarodku. Ale Tom potrafił dostrzec ten mrok. Harry był dokładnie taki sam jak on.

Tom nie potrafił się przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że tak naprawdę nikt nigdy go nie rozumiał. Zawsze wszyscy chcieli mu zaimponować, a tak naprawdę nie podzielali jego doświadczeń, pragnień i poglądów. Z Harrym mogłoby byś inaczej.

Czarny Pan przyglądał się jak Harry namyśla się jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Ciekawe czy skłamie? Na pewno.

Jednak Harry Potter jak zwykle go zaskoczył.

\- Traktują mnie jakbym nie istniał. Co wcale nie jest takie złe. Nie bili mnie ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu dawali mi bardzo jasno do zrozumienia, że jestem dla nich jedynie problemem.

Tom nie musiał nawet używać legilimencji, by wiedzieć, że chłopak nie kłamał. Na twarzy Harry'ego nie było widać żalu czy gniewu. Interesujące.

\- Ale nigdy cię nie kochali. Głodzili cię i raz nawet wstawili ci w okno kraty. - odezwał się ostro Tom.

Był zdziwiony tym, że zaczynał być naprawdę wściekły. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę ciężko jest wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Cholerni mugole. Jak Dumbledore mógł na to pozwolić? Czyżby krzywdę dziecka usprawiedliwił sobie _większym dobrem_?

Harry wyglądał na naprawdę zdziwionego.

-Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? Zresztą nieważne. To nie ma znaczenia. Może nie chcą być moja rodziną, ale nią są. Nie pozwolę nikomu ich skrzywdzić. - powiedział twardo.

Tom w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął, Lecz ta pozorna wesołość nie sięgnęła jego oczu. Nadal pozostawały one zimne i przepełnione gniewem. Dlaczego ten chłopak im na to pozwala? Jest niesamowicie potężny, a jednak odmawia bronienia się przed mugolami.

\- Wszyscy mugole są tacy sami. Boją się tych którzy są inni i potężniejsi od nich. Dlatego nie powinni oni w ogóle mieć nic wspólnego z magicznym światem, a już zwłaszcza z magicznymi dziećmi.

\- Nie możesz osądzać wszystkich mugoli po czynach garstki – oburzył się Wybraniec – To, że ty i ja nie trafiliśmy na tolerancyjnych ludzi to wcale nie znaczy, że tacy są wszyscy. Moja przyjaciółka pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny. Jej rodzice są z niej bardzo dumni. W tych sprawach nie ma reguł. Spójrz na swoją rodzinę. Mimo, że byli czystej krwi, jak sam powiedziałeś nie byli godni swojego przodka. Są dobrzy i źli mugole oraz dobrzy i źli czarodzieje.

Tom uniósł brew.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło. Ludzie je sobie wymyślili. Ale powiedzmy, że masz racje. Jak wyobrażasz sobie koegzystencje tych dwóch światów? Magicznego i niemagicznego? Konflikt nastąpi prędzej czy później. Ja tylko upewniam się, że nasz świat wygra.

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko parsknął. Obaj: Tom i Harry byli bardzo zdziwieni jak wielką czerpią przyjemność z tej rozmowy. Pomimo różnicy zdań każdy potrafił zrozumieć pogląd i przekonanie tego drugiego.

\- Ale to chyba rozmowa na inną okazję, prawda? Odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, więc teraz twoja kolej. - powiedział Tom.

Nie musiał długo czekać na pytanie.

\- Jak wyglądało twoje dzieciństwo? - spytał chłopak, a w jego oczach zalśniła ciekawość.

Tom natomiast starał się nie okazać jak bardzo obrzydza go rozmawianie o swoim życiu wśród mugoli. Pozornie opanowany odpowiedział na pytanie.

\- Życie w sierocińcu podczas drugiej wojny światowej nie było przyjemne. W każdej chwili mogli zbombardować miasto. A ja nawet nie mogłem użyć magii by się bronić. W dodatku mugole bali się mnie i nazywali „dzieckiem diabła". Gdy ludzie się czegoś boją próbują to pokonać i zniszczyć używając agresji i przemocy. - Głos Toma był zupełnie obojętny, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Czarny Pan spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego i oprócz litości ( która go obrzydziła) zobaczył coś jeszcze. Coś czego szukał od bardzo dawna. Zrozumienie.

\- Skrzywdzili cię?

\- Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, Harry - wyszeptał okrutnie Czarny Pan – Odpłaciłem się.

Zielonooki chłopak skrzywił się mimowolnie.

* * *

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział co myśleć. Jak bardzo się mylił, gdy pomyślał, że cokolwiek Voldemort powie, nie zmieni to jego punktu widzenia. I faktycznie nie zmieniło, ale... zobaczył w Czarnym Panie coś więcej niż to co ten prezentował światu. Pod maską potwora krył się bardzo zraniony człowiek. Tak bardzo do niego podobny i jednocześnie tak niesamowicie różny. Potter naprawdę go rozumiał.

_To mógłbym być ja - _pomyślał z przerażeniem Harry - _Gdybym spotkał nieodpowiednich ludzi, gdybym nie miał przyjaciół._

Z jednej strony T.. _Voldemort_ wydawał się taki jak on ale z drugiej... Nie ma oporów przed zabijaniem. Czerpie przyjemność z morderstw i manipulacji. Harry nie mógł o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. W końcu zabił jego rodziców.

Tylko, po tym wszystkim jasna strona wcale nie wydawała się taka jasna. Dlaczego Dumbledore nic nie zrobił? Dlaczego mu nie pomógł? Dlaczego pozwolił, by żył w takiej rodzinie. Oczywiście, chroniło go to ale są inne lepsze środki ochrony.

Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział już w co wierzyć. I miał wrażenie, że o to właśnie chodziło Czarnemu Panu. Harry postanowił, że nie dojdzie do żadnych pochopnych wniosków dopóki nie usłyszy wersji obu stron. A to oznacza, że jak tylko skończy się umowa pomiędzy nim, a Voldemortem powinien natychmiast porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

* * *

Daleko od Czarnego Dworu Ron i Hermiona wraz z całym czarodziejskim światem panikowali ponieważ wybawca czarodziejskiego świata zaginął bez wieści. Żadnych śladów walki, szarpaniny czy rzucanych zaklęć. Jedyne co udało się ustalić to, to, że Harry otrzymał pocztą świstoklik. Ślad magiczny jednak prowadził donikąd.

\- Przecież oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą czyja to sprawka! - krzyknęła zapłakana Hermiona. - Tylko boją się powiedzieć na głos, że Voldemort go porwał. Wszyscy stracili by wtedy nadzieje.

Ron przytaknął. Wyglądał jakby postarzał się o kilka lat. Nie wiedział co robić.

\- Boże, Ron! A co jak on już... jak już...- Hermiona nie mogła się zmusić do wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

Ron natychmiast ją objął.

\- Nie! On na pewno żyje. Voldemort z pewnością chciałby się pochwalić, że w końcu mu się udało zabić Harry'ego Pottera! Chciałby żebyśmy się poddali.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą. Wytłumaczenie Rona brzmiało logicznie.

\- Masz rację. Ale co my powinniśmy zrobić? Jak mamy go znaleźć skoro nawet Voldemort i całe Ministertwo Magii nie potrafi tego zrobić?

Ron zamyślił się. Ciężko było układać jakiekolwiek plany bez Harry'ego. To on zawsze pchał wszystkich do działania.

\- My mamy przewagę nad nimi.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego uważnie. Jej mądre oczy spojrzały na Rona pytająco.

\- My znamy Harry'ego. Wiemy o nim praktycznie wszystko. I znajdziemy go, przysięgam.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy od kilku dni zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech. I w końcu wpadła na pewien pomysł.

\- Może ma coś wspólnego z połączeniem między Harrym i Voldemortem? Może to w ten sposób go porwano? Przez połączenie?

Hermiona natychmiast zerwała się na równe nogi i pociągnęła go za sobą.

Ej! - krzyknął z zaskoczeniem Ron – Gdzie my idziemy? Tylko nie mów, że do jakiejś biblioteki.

Hermiona parsknęła ożywiona nową nadzieją na odzyskanie przyjaciela.

\- Nie, Ronaldzie. Musimy znaleźć sposób na porozmawianie z profesorem Snape'em

\- Niby po co mamy rozmawiać z tym starym nietoperzem?

Hermiona z irytacją pacnęła go w głowę.

\- Pomyśl, Ron.. On wie wszystko o legilimencji. Mógłby nam pomóc.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange była jedną z jego najwierniejszych sług. Ale była również najbardziej szaloną. Tom zawsze uważał, że szaleństwo to ciekawe zjawisko. Pożera człowieka, konsumuje wszystkie jego myśli. Prawie tak jak obsesja.

Czarnowłosa kobieta stała przed nim lekko drżąc z zachwytu.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, Panie?

\- Tak, Bello. Mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie. Chcę żebyś udała się na Privet Drive. Pod numerem czwartym mieszka pewna rodzina mugoli. Chcę żebyś ich wszystkich przyprowadziła. Zrobiłabyś to dla mnie?

Tom, choć pozornie dał Bellatrix wybór, nie oczekiwał i nie przyjmował odmowy.

\- Oczywiście, Panie.

\- Dziękuje, Bello. To wszystko.

Gdy Bellatrix odeszła, Tom nie potrafił przestać uśmiechać się z samozadowoleniem. Wiedział jak wielki wpływ na Harry'ego miała ich gra. A Czarny Pan nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Manipulacja zawsze przychodziła mu równie łatwo co oddychanie. Wystarczyło tylko mówić półprawdy, a wszystko szło po jego myśli. Co ciekawe w rozmowie z zielonookim o dzieciństwie i rodzinie był całkowicie szczery. Nie miał najmniejszego powody by kłamać.

Naprawdę chciał, żeby Harry stanął po jego stronie. Ale chciał by zrobił to z własnej woli. I dlatego nie może kłamać. Cóż, to w pewnym stopni wyrównuje szanse. Chłopak także nie może kłamać. Tom wyczułby kłamstwo.

Tak bardzo skupił się na chłopaku, że czasem całkowicie zapominał, że przecież prowadzi wojnę. Ta obsesja jest niezdrowa i destrukcyjna dla nich obu. Więc dlaczego coś ich do siebie przyciąga? Te wszystkie podobieństwa, horkruksy, przepowiednia... Tak jakby los lub jakaś inna siła wyższa związali ich przeznaczeniem.

_Muszę być niesamowicie zmęczony. Jaka znowu siła wyższa? Przecież nie wierzę w takie bzdury! - _pomyślał podirytowany biegiem swoich myśli Tom.


End file.
